Blue Bells
by Fawna
Summary: The countdown has begun; one month till the wedding. Bella’s mom and Phil are coming to the wedding, and they’re bringing someone new. What kind of trouble could Bella possibly get into in such a short time frame? Lots! Fluff and fun mostly.
1. Blue Bells

A/N- For the most part this is a bit of fluff to keep me going till the next book comes out. I hope you like it as it's been a lot of fun to write. I always love reviews so let me know what you think! :-)

Chapter One -o- Blue Bells

She sat there, just across the table from me, her hands folded together on the table in front of her. She had been like that for the last few minutes, just staring at me. Not that I was worried or anything, I mean, I _only_ just told her I was getting married. She reached out for her glass and took a sip, I waited. I wanted, more than anything, to smile, laugh, and tell her it was a joke, that the very old ring on my finger was a fake. Ha-ha, mom, just kidding. But I wasn't, I was dead serious, no pun intended.

"Mom, would you say something?" I asked finally after the fifth minute of silence.

"Are you pregnant?" She finally decided on looking up to meet my eyes. I had been expecting this and I shook my head.

"No." I told her firmly. "We haven't even...I mean, he doesn't..." I shook my head again frustrated with myself. This was my mom, not Charlie, I could talk to her. "No." I said again and she nodded her head, her face blank.

"I thought I was being silly, you said I was being silly." She told me and it took me a second to understand what she was talking about. "Why now?" She asked and I thought I heard her voice crack a little. "Why not wait a few years Bella?" She reached out and took my hand into hers. "Go to college, met people, socialize. Just...wait." And this was where the hard part came in. I wasn't a good liar, and the truth of it was I wasn't all that jazzed about getting married either. Not that I didn't love Edward, not that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him. There was just something about weddings. I knew it was Renee's fault, not that I blamed her, but all through my life she had told me never marry young, don't be 'that girl.' I knew when she said 'that girl' she meant 'don't be me' and so it had stuck with me.

"I'm sorry mom, I want to get married." I told her my face serious. I couldn't hold her gaze for long though so I looked down at our hands. "I love Edward and-

"Can't you wait though, won't he wait?" She demanded and I saw where she was going with this. She thought he was trying to tie me down, make me his so I couldn't leave, what she felt Charlie had done to her.

"He would, if I asked him to." I told her, completely sure that if I wanted it bad enough Edward would wait, as long as I needed. But, when it came right down to it, I wanted this, not because I wanted to be married, or have a big beautiful wedding, but because I wanted to be what he was. And in order to get him to do it himself, I had to marry him, his one request, I could do that much for him.

"But you won't." She said and I knew it wasn't a question. My mother, always so dreamy and silly was surprisingly serious as she nodded her head.

"No, I won't." I agreed nodding my head too.

"When?" She asked and I could hear the slight edge to her voice, she was mad at me.

"August 13th." I said and she sighed shaking her head, I really couldn't blame her, it was only a month away.

"Bella, after everything I've told you, I just don't understand." I looked up and met her gaze again, smiling now.

"I love him, that's all that matters." I told her and she shook her head slowly. She was confused, and I didn't blame her for that.

"I just don't want you to be trapped Bella, you should be able to do so many things." She told me and I shook my head.

"Things that I can't do with him?" I asked frowning at her. It was hard for her, I understood, but it irritated me that she couldn't understand that I loved him. "And besides, I like Forks, I even kind of like the rain." I smiled at my words, I more than kind of liked the rain now, it was the best time to be out with Edward.

"You only like it now because of Edward, what happens if-

"Please don't." I said my voice low as I shook my head, anticipating the 'what if he leaves again' line. "He's not going anywhere."

"Bella-

"Mom, can't you just be happy for me?" I asked, pleading with her now. All I wanted was a smile, a 'congratulations,' that's what was suppose to follow the words 'I'm getting married.' Not a frown, a sigh and a shake of the head. She looked into my eyes for a moment then nodded her head once.

"Of course I can." She told me pulling on a smile. "Of course."

-o-o-o-o-

"God is pregnancy the only reason people get married in Forks?" I demanded as I closed the hotel door behind me. Edward looked up from his book and flashed his crooked smile at me, I immediately felt better.

"Bad?" He asked and I sighed shaking my head.

"She's mad at me, but I expected that." I told him as I walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, his fingers brushing my cheek.

"She's going to come though?" He asked as he sat up. I nodded my head and smiled a little.

"She's a little excited about getting a new dress. She and Phil will be here the 8th of August." I told him as I leaned onto his shoulder, resting my head on his.

"Alice sent out the invitations yesterday." He told me casually and I didn't need to read minds to know there was something more to it than that.

"And?" I asked pulling away to look at him. I swear if he could blush he might be doing it now. He looked a little sheepish as he smiled at me. I knew what he was going to say before he said it but I waited anyway.

"I had her send one to the- to Jacob." He said and I nodded my head. I was kind of glad that Jacob would at least have the choice. Though part of me was scared he wouldn't show up, and another part of me was scared he would. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded my head again.

"Yes," I told him nodding my head. I was ok, I was happy, for the most part. It was nice that even after everything, Edward wanted Jacob there, if only for me. "Are we all packed?" I asked looking at the one bag lying at the foot of the bed. It had been a one night trip and we didn't take much.

"Yes," he told me as he slowly pulled himself from the bed. "Our plane leaves at 7:30."

"Ok, well that gives us 4 hours." I picked up the phone and took a deep breath. "Hello, I need room service in room 204...thank you." I smirked as I waited on hold for a moment. "Want anything?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder, smirking at him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

-o-o-o-

I ate in silence while he read out loud to me. I was making him read Wuthering Heights, and he said, if he had to read it, I had to listen. Of course that was just fine by me; I could listen to him read the _phonebook_. I got about half way through eating when a question popped into my head that I had never really thought to ask. I knew they could eat food, I'd seen Edward do it, but what did it taste like for him? I waited till he took a break from reading and smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he looked up at me, a curious look on his face and I blushed.

"Bella, you can ask me anything." He told me and I smiled. He closed the book and set it aside. "Though if this is a new round of twenty questions let me know so I can get comfortable." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and set my drink down.

"What does food taste like to you?" I asked and he smiled, and then laughed a little.

"It doesn't." he said simply after a moment shrugging his shoulders.

"Doesn't taste?" I asked and frowned.

"Nope, there is no taste; it's like taking a bite of paper I would think." He told me and I nodded my head thinking that over. Better make a list of things I want to try or have again for the last time.

"Oh," I said nodding my head as I leaned back against the head board.

"What?" He asked sitting up smiling.

"I think I want to have lobster at the wedding." I finally said nodding my head. His eyes went wide at my words and I laughed. "What?"

"It's just, that's the first time you've had any input in this." He said and I thought back, that couldn't be right, could it? I really was letting Alice make all the decision.

"Well, I like lobster." I told him and he nodded his head smiling now.

"Ok, lobster it is." He assured me, he seemed happy about this new detail and I smiled back. Maybe I should take a more active role in this, I mean; it was my wedding after all. I decided to have a talk with Alice when I got home.

"We better get going." He said pulling me from my thoughts as he stood up. I looked at the clock and nodded my head. I never thought I would see the day I'd be happy to see the sun go down and the clouds blow in.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Of course I don't mind!" Alice said as soon as I walked in the door. She launched herself on me, hugging me tightly. "Oh I'm so glad you finally came around." She told me letting go. I was sure that was going to bruise, but I smiled and nodded my head.

"And I think lobster is a great idea." She told me as she pulled me father into the living room, leaving Edward at the door, smiling. "Oh this is going to be so fun." She told me taking my hand as she dragged me into the backyard.

"What do you think?" She asked as I blinked. The yard, once mostly empty, was now filled with a tent so big I could fit my house in it, or at least, most of it. She smiled at me and pulled me down the steps to the yard then pulled me inside the tent.

It really was very nice; there were lights, lanterns, hanging from just about anything that would support them. And, while there were no flowers yet, I could picture them. I was thinking, blue, blue flowers, with white, everywhere.

"Blue and white," I said looking at her as I looked around.

"Yes?" She asked not quite sure what I meant.

"My colors, don't I have to pick colors for the wedding?" I asked and she broke out in a huge smile nodding her head. "So, blue and white."

"Good." She said nodding her head. "This is what the table settings look like." She pulled me back to a far corner and I looked at the plates on the table. They were pearl white but for the blue design that twirled around the edges.

"It's perfect," I told her looking up to smile at her. But, instead of Alice, Edward was standing at my side. I hadn't even felt them move.

"You know," I said looking back at the plates. "Soon you won't be able to sneak up on me like that."

"I know," He said and I didn't miss the hint of sadness in his voice. It infuriated me, that even now, that sadness in his voice put doubts in my head. He was sad that I was going to be a 'monster' not that I was going to be spending eternal life with him, at least, that's what I kept telling myself, that's what he'd told me. I took a step away from the table and him, looking back out towards the yard.

It was such a huge yard, and so beautiful. I knew that after I changed we would have to leave, probably for good, and that made me sad. I'd just begun to like Forks, and now to have to leave, it was hard. I looked over my shoulder and Edward was staring at me, his eyebrows wrinkled as he watched me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, and me being me, I was the only person he _had_ to ask.

"Just..." I stopped and turned to look at him. He had fought this, tooth and nail the whole way. But if I was going to be tied to him, human or no human, I had to know. I had to know that this was what he wanted, just as much as I did. I had to hear him say it, one more time.

"Edward." I said and he took a step towards me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and I couldn't help but smile at the words.

"I need you to tell me, truthfully, if this is what you want?" I asked and he looked confused. He looked around the tent then back to me, still confused. "Not the tent, or the wedding, I mean me, forever. I don't want you to ever resent turning me, or think I made you do it or-

I was cut off by his soft cool lips as they pressed to mine. I let my mind go blank as he told me all I needed to know in that one kiss. He pulled me close to him, burying his face in my hair breathing deeply. I smiled and pulled away, and he let me go.

"Bella, I just..." He trailed off as he met my eyes. "Never, for a single second, think that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But?" I prompted and he sighed.

"I can't help but worry." He said and I shook my head as I took his hand.

"Remember that first day in the meadow?" I asked knowing he would. "I would rather die than stay away from you." I said repeating my words from; it seemed like a life time ago. He nodded his head and I smiled at him. "I would rather risk damnation, than not be by your side forever. It doesn't _matter_." I told him as I slowly reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "Not that I think we're going to go to hell anyway, but for you Edward, for you I would risk it."

"To bad you can say _that_ at the wedding!" Emmett called as he walked into the tent. I flushed scarlet and Edward turned to smile at his brother.

"To bad," He mumbled as he looked over at me and nodded.

"Esme was wondering if she could have a word." Emmett said smiling down at me. "She's in the library." He told me and I nodded my head then looked at Edward.

"It's just down the hall from Emmett and Rosalie's room." He told me and I smiled nodding my head.

-o-o-o-o-

She looked up from the book on her lap when I walked in. She smiled at me, and it was a very excited smile. She stood and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. Then she pulled back and held me at arm's length and looked me over. I was a little confused but I stayed silent and waited.

"So," She said after a few moments. "I know you've hear something old something new-

"Something borrowed something blue." I nodded my head as I finished it for her smiling. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Well, I was wondering, do you have your something borrowed?" The look on her face, it was so sincere. I didn't have any of it; I hadn't even thought of it, man, I was turning out to be a horrible bride.

"No," I finally managed to get out shaking my head.

"Good." She said nodding her head, her eyes bright with the smile. "Wait here." She told me and before I'd finished nodding my head she was back.

"Here," She said holding out a small red box. It looked like a very old jewelry box and I was a little afraid to open it. But, I reminded myself, it was borrowed, she'd said. I opened the box slowly and as soon as I saw them my eyes went wide.

"They're beautiful." I told her looking up to meet her eyes. I looked back down and smiled. Nestled inside the box was a pair of gold earrings, they were about two inches long, and, dangling at the end of each one was a deep golden topaz stone. I was a little surprised by the tears that prickled at the edges of my eyes.

"Edward said you liked topaz." She told me and all I could do was nod my head slowly. "Carlisle gave me these for our fiftieth wedding anniversary." She told me chuckling a little, "He thought it was appropriate." She shrugged and I thought I must be missing a joke. "I'd like you to wear them, on your wedding day."

"I'd love that, thank you." I told her and she leaned over and pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, happy for all of us." She told me and I nodded my head.

"I can't wait." I told her as I held the little box next to my heart, and for the furst time since all this wedding stuff had begun, I really couldn't wait.

-o-o-o-o-

Edward looked up from the book and met my eyes. We were lying in our meadow and Edward was reading to me again. It was sunny outside and the air was warm on my skin. It was a stark contrast to the snow storm that had not been more than a month ago. He shifted next to me then sat up and looked around the large clearing. He sighed, a little exaggerated, and then looked at me again. Then he rolled his eyes and laughed, though the sound was low and bitter.

"Ten minutes." He said as though talking to the air. I looked around for whoever he was talking to then he looked at me and the smile this was genuine and I smiled back. "I won't be far." He told me before he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Then he was gone and I was alone in the clearing, a little confused. I shouldn't have been though; there was only really one person Edward wouldn't want to be around right now. I looked around again, trying to see into the darkness that was the trees all around me.

It didn't take him long, having only ten minutes and all, to come shuffling out of the woods. It took me by surprise, he was in his wolf form, and his fur glistened in the sunlight. He walked over to me slowly, his eyes darting back and forth, as though he was making sure we were alone. I stood as he walked over to me. I was a little nervous. This was the first time I'd seen him since making my final choose. When I didn't hear from him for over a month I'd thought, he'd made his decision too.

"Hi." I said reaching out and running my hand through his fur. He was soft, just like I remembered him. "You know, this would be easier if you could talk back." He just looked up at me with his huge eyes and, well, said nothing.

"Fine," I said nodding my head. If he wanted to be like that, that was fine with me. "Edward told me he sent you an invitation." I said and his eyes swept up to lock with mine. He looked down at the ground again and let out a huff of air before turning away.

"Wait." I said as he pounced off into the woods. "Jake, come back!" I called knowing he could hear me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat back down. Ok, it had been mean, and a small part of me was very angry with myself.

"I thought it only far I tell you in person I'm not coming." I turned slowly on the ground, looking up to meet his eyes as he came walking out of the woods, I had to shield my eyes against the glare of the sun. He seemed taller somehow, but then, he always seemed taller to me. His posture was stiff and his eyes were blank, as though he was holding something back, I could guess what it was.

"I understand." I told him nodding my head slowly. I stood up, and tripped over my foot. Jacob caught me by the waist and righted me. I could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"It's a pretty ring." Jacob said looking down at my hand. I flinched slightly at his words; I still forgot it was there sometimes.

"Thanks." I said softly a little unsure of myself. I wanted things to go back to how they use to be, so badly. I wish he would smile at me, I missed him.

"I just wanted a...a real good-bye this time." Jacob said after a moment of silence. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I would not cry, I would not let him see me cry.

"So, that's it then?" I asked after I found my voice again.

"It has to be." He told me and I nodded my head. I stood there for a very long moment thinking over what I was about to ask of him. A part of me didn't want to do it, couldn't imagine asking him, but I knew I had to. I didn't what a war on my hands, especially one that I caused.

"Jacob, before you go, I need to ask...a favor?" I said not meeting his eyes. I could see he was smiling, though there was no humor behind it.

"A favor?" He scoffed at my words and I took a deep breath nodding my head. "What?" He asked his voice a little harsh. I took a deep breath, met his eyes.

"Please, please don't break the treaty just because, just because-

"Because they're making you a bloodsucker!?" He demanded taking a step towards me. The anger was back, anger I was familiar with. I could almost see us in his garage him telling me he'd rather I was dead. I flinched away from him nodding my head slightly.

"If only for the reason that you know, in your heart, that this is what I _want_." I stressed the word and took a deep breath then looked up and met his eyes. All the color drained from his face and his eyes went blank again. He blinked a few times and then he nodded his head once. A small part of me was worried about him, he almost seemed, broken.

"I'll talk to Sam." He told me, though his voice had gone dead. I wanted to hug him, to reach out and tell him he would always be my best friend; that I would never forget him, but I didn't. It would only hurt him, only hurt us both. Better to let him go now, while he's mad at me. Better he be mad at me, it'd be easier for him that way.

"Thank you." I told him, hoping to convey all I felt in those two words. After a moment something occurred to me and I smiled slightly. "Jacob, after you meet her, and I know you will someday, will you..." I trailed off. I really didn't have the right to ask this of him, it was wrong. But I was going to anyway. "Will you tell me?"

"Why?" He sounded confused and I smiled.

"I just want to know that you're happy." I told him and his eyes locked with mine. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then her turned and bound off into the woods, phasing as he went. There were no tears this time as I watched him disappear into the darkness. That was a small victory on my part and I smiled, though it was a pitiful excuse for a smile.

"I'm sorry." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I know." I said closing my eyes finally letting go of Jacob.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I got an e-mail from my mom." I said as I look over my shoulder at Edward. He was sitting on my bed, his back against the wall, watching me.

"How is she?" He asked and I looked back over to the e-mail to read it to him.

'_Bella,_

_I know this is a bit last minute, but I have a bit of a favor to ask you. Your wedding is only two weeks away, but I need to bring one more person. I know this is probably going to throw a few things off for you. But Phil's niece is coming to stay with him for all of August, she wants to go to college here and so he's going to show her around. I was wondering if it's ok if we bring her with us? She's seventeen and very sweet, her name is Allie. I hope this doesn't mess you up to badly._

_Love, Mom'_

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he smiled at me as he stood up and walked over. He put his hand on my shoulder and then leaned down so he was right next to me.

"Well, you better write her back and tell her 'of course' before she begins to worry." I nodded my head as a sweet little shiver ran though me before I hit reply. I typed out a quick message and hit send then turned and looked at him.

"I can't believe it's only two weeks away." I said and was a little surprised to find myself fantasizing about it.

"Cold feet?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, a little smile playing at his lips. This was something we went over every few days. For the most part I was sure he was playing around, but sometimes I wasn't sure. Sometimes I felt like he was still waiting for me to run screaming from the room.

"No," I told him shaking my head. "Just the opposite actually," I stood and smirked at him then pulled him over to the bed. "Alice and I just got done picking a band and a cake." I leaned against him on the bed and let out a happy little sigh. "It's so pretty Edward, its white, with little blue flowers all over it, cascading from the top." He nodded his head as he listened to me ramble on about the wedding plans.

After a while I trailed off and just sat with my head resting against his chest. I listened to him breath, in and out, in and out. It was a comforting sound, so steady. I wondered what it would be like, when I could hear him breathing from a room away, what it would be like, to lay with him, just like this, forever, never changing, never growing old. I closed my eyes and pictured us, just like this, ten years from now, twenty five, fifty, never changing, it was a beautiful sight.

"Bella?" Edward said shaking me a little. I opened my eyes, feeling a little groggy and realized I must have fallen asleep. It was dark outside my window now.

"Yes?" I asked after a moment.

"Your computer is beeping at you." He told me a playful smile on his face. I nodded my head as I sat up. I was sure it was a reply from my mom but I went over and sat down at the computer anyway. I nodded my head as I read her e-mail over and smiled.

"They'll be here at 12:30ish on the 8th." I told him as I leaned back in the chair and stared at the computer. I wondered what Phil's niece was like and if I'd like her or not.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked and I turned and looked at him smiling.

"I was wondering about Allie." I told him shrugging lightly as I stood. "I hope I like her." I said as I walked back over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure you will." He said nodding his head. I looked up and he was standing at the window, he was doing on it purpose now and I smirked. Just wait till I was lightening fast, then we'd see who was messing with who.

"Your dads almost home," He said looking over at me. While we were getting married in two weeks I still didn't dare let Charlie know that Edward spent most nights with me, that was just trouble I didn't need right now.

"You'll be back?" I asked, even though I knew he would be.

"As soon as he goes to bed," He told me as I stood up and walked over to him and leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you soon then." I told him and he nodded his head then was gone out the open window. I put my arms out on the windowsill and sighed as his sent dissipated into the night air.

-o-o-o-o-

The days seem to fly by for me and before I knew it I was picking up my mom, Phil and Allie at the airport. I was almost half an hour early, so it was a lucky thing I brought my book. I sat down next to baggage claim and opened my book. I looked up when the baggage carousel began to move, then a few minutes later, people began to file off an escalator. I saw my mom and Phil right away, but there was no one with them. My mom saw me and waved and I waved back, still slightly confused. Then Phil turned as a girl a few feet up the escalator said something. He smiled and nodded his head.

I was shocked to say the least. She had blond curly hair that fell to her shoulders, and bounced when she shook her head no to whatever Phil was saying. She was beautiful, the kind of beautiful you see in the magazines. She had on nice blue jeans and a silky shirt that I could never pull off. Phil pointed me out as they stepped off the escalator and she smiled and waved her smile bright and cheerful.

"Bella!" She called as she hurried passed my mom and Phil.

"Hi," I said smiling back; she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me before I could react. Then she pulled away and let me go, still smiling at me.

"Oh I'm so excited I got to come to your wedding!" She said, her voice was soft, but I was sure she was always heard when she wanted to be.

"I'm glad you could come." I told her baffled by her excitement.

"Bella," My mom smiled happily at me when she Phil caught up. "How are the wedding plans going?" She asked as she hugged me tightly.

"They're going well. Alice and I are just finishing up the final details." I told her smiling at Phil and hugging him too. "Wait till you see the dress." I told her; decided it would be best I didn't tell her I had no part in picking it out.

"What are your colors?" Allie asked as she threaded her arm through mine and pulled me towards the luggage claim.

"Blue and white." I told her still a little thrown by her. She was so happy to be here, in Seattle of all places, to go to the wedding of a person she'd never even met before.

"Your mom's told me so much about you Bella, I feel like I know you already." She told me as we all watched and waited for their bags. I wished I could say the same, but since I'd only just found out she existed I didn't know a single thing about her. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"How's Edward?" my Mom asked as Phil reached out and grabbed a bag.

"He's doing well." I told her smiling. "He, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are going camping on the eleventh." I said as she reached out and picked up a bag too. Allie's came around a second later and mom smiled as Phil grabbed it.

"A stag party?" She asked smirking at me. I blushed and shook my head. In truth they were going hunting, better to be full before being surrounded by humans.

"No, just a family camping thing," I said making it sound causal. "They always do it before big family events." I said, making it sound like a tradition so she wouldn't suggest Phil goes along. And it was true; they had done it when Alice and Jasper got married, and Emmett and Rosalie, not that I could tell her that.

"Oh," She said nodding her head.

"So," Allie said as we made our way out to the car. I'd barrowed Esme's Ford explorer for the trip. All four of us would not have fit in my truck, and I was more than a little afraid it wouldn't make the trip. "How did you and Edward meet?" She asked me as we stepped outside. It was April, and as such it was raining, hard.

"At school," I told her simply as I pulled out my ticket to the car garage.

"High school sweet hearts, that so sweet." She said, dragging out the word 'so.' I winced inwardly and smiled at her. She reminded me a little of Jessica and that worried me. I did not want to deal with that all week.

-o-o-

"So, I'll let you guys get settled and then we'll met up for dinner tonight." I told them as I pulled into the only hotel in town. "You remember where the little Chinese place is? Over by the high school?" I asked and my mom nodded her head smiling a little.

"How are we going to get there?" She asked and I smiled as Edward's car pulled in next to us in the parking lot.

"Esme is lending you her car." I smiled and my mom opened her mouth to argue. "Don't, she doesn't mind, she insisted, if you don't it'll only hurt her feelings." I told her turning the car off and holding out the keys. She stared at me for a long moment then nodded her head.

"Ok, I have to go with Edward; we have a few things we still have to go over." I opened the door and stepped out and Edward opened his car door and stood. "We'll meet you at the restaurant at 5:30." I told her as I walked over to Edward.

"Bella," I looked over my shoulder as Allie stepped out of the car.

"Yes?" I asked smiling at her as she looked back at my mom and Phil.

"Um, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble..." She trailed off and I sighed, I knew what was coming next. And from the way Edward's smiled I knew he did too. "Do you mind if I tag along?" She looked a little desperate to be away from the adults and nothing we were doing couldn't be seen by her. I smiled and looked at Edward. He nodded his head and I looked back at her and smiled.

"Grab your purse." I told her and she smiled again, nodding her head.

"I'll get your bag." Phil said as she grabbed her purse.

"Thanks Uncle Phil." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later." She called as she walked over to us. She looked over Edward's car and nodded her head.

"Nice car." She said her voice a little low.

"Thank you." Edward said smiling at her as he opened the door for her. I smiled at him when he closed the back door and then leaned over and kissed him before walking over to my side and climbing in.

Edward pulled out and headed towards his house, he had a soft smile on his face, it was an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and I rolled my eyes wondering what Allie was thinking about him.

"Oh man," She said and I turned to look at her and she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pulled her shirt off. Under it was a black tank top with little pink heats and skulls. I blinked a few times and she laughed at the look on my face.

"High school sweet hearts, that's so sweet." She said and I could tell she was mocking herself as she dragged out 'so' twice as long this time. "I'm so sorry I had to put you through that." She told me and Edward laughed.

"I'm still kinda 'Daddy's little girl." She told me shrugging her shoulders and pulling something out of her bag. "One of these days they'll see that I've grown up, but I ache for the time till then."

"Uh-huh." I said still a little shocked.

"And I swear Uncle Phil is worse than my parents." She said shaking her head. "He's showed me around the college there last weekend. I think I almost died of boredom. I mean, he's just trying to be helpful." She looked out the window and chuckled a little. "Though it is sunnier then this place."

"You get use to it." I told her finally finding my voice.

"So, Bella," She said reaching through the seats with her hand thrust out. "I'm Alexandra, though my family calls me Allie still, my friends call me Al." She said smirking a little. "I know we're family now, but I'd rather be friends." I reached over and shook her hand a bemused smile on my face.

"Ok, Al, it's nice to meet you." I said and she nodded her head.

"You too," She said and she looked next to me. "And him?"

"Oh, right." I smiled and looked at Edward too. "This is Edward Cullen, my..." I still had problems getting the word out, even though I was getting excited about the wedding, there was just something about that word, and Edward chuckled.

"Fiancé" Edward supplied for me and I nodded my head smiling.

"Right, my fiancé" I agreed smiling at her. "We have to stop by his house and pick up his sister, Alice. I think you'll like her." I said turning back to facing forward. I looked over and met Edward's eyes for a moment, they were laughing.

-o-o-o-

"It's so nice to meet you." Alice said shaking Al's hand as she climbed into the car next to Al. "So, you're kind of Bella's step cousin?" Alice asked and Al nodded her head smiling. "Well, better then evil step sister." Alice said and Al nodded her head laughing.

"I believe that was ugly step sister." I corrected from the front seat. Alice and Al laughed and Edward rolled his eyes as we pulled away from the house.

"So, flowers, cake, music, maid of honor dress, what am I forgetting?" Alice asked looking up at me from the back seat. I went over the short list in me head and smiled.

"Nothing," I told her after a few moments of thinking. "That's all there is."

"Good." Alice said leaning back in the seat. "Well, flowers furst I think."

"Flowers it is then." I said smiling at Edward.

-o-o-o-o-

After a few long hours of finalizing every last detail we were finally on our way to dinner. We dropped Alice off at the house with the final plans so she could get to work on them. I always felt bad making Edward sit through dinner. Watching him 'eat' was always amusing though. He had the trick of pushing his food around his plate in a way that made it look like he'd eaten half of it.

It was a nice dinner; Charlie couldn't make it, seeing as they had been an accident out on the high way. So it was just me, Edward, Al, mom and Phil.

"So, Edward, Bella tells me you're going camping?" She asked and I nodded my head smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." He said nodding, he had his dazzle turned down to what I considered half blast, and smiled at her.

"And have you decided what college you're going to go to?" She asked and my eyes went big. This really wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now. We were going to Alaska to go to 'college.' I wanted to be as far away from people as I possibly could.

"Alaska." He said simply and I jumped in changing the subject.

"Mom, you haven't told me about your dress for the wedding yet." I said smiling at her. She looked over at me and her eyes went bright with excitement, my mom loved clothes.

"I'm not telling you, you're going to have to wait." She said smirking. She knew I hated surprises.

"Mines light pink and green." Al put in smiling at me from across the table. I wondered what she was thinking at the moment and reminded myself to ask Edward later. "It's a halter top with an empire waist."

"It sounds really pretty." I told her nodding my head smiling. "I hope you don't get to cold." I told her smiling a little.

"It has a little sweater on it." She told me smirking at me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alice, I just need a few hours to myself today." I told her as I finished tying my shoe. I shifted the phone on me shoulder and sighed. "No, you know I love having your help. I just don't want you to know what I'm doing...because you might think about it and I want to surprise Edward...Yes, I'm sure you could keep it off your mind...Alice, four hours. I'll see you at three for your final fitting...I do to love you...I'm hanging up now...That's right, three o'clock." I hung up the phone laughing to myself as I shook my head. I was really looking forward to being part of that family.

I grabbed my check book on the counter and headed out to my truck. It was, surprise, surprise, cloudy outside and it looked like it might rain. Alice saw rain for my wedding day, hence the tent. It was ok with me anyway; I'd once heard rain on your wedding day was good luck.

I drove out of town, and out onto the one-oh-one. There was a little shop in Port Angeles that I needed to go to. It was a little hole in the wall place I had come across on a visit a few weeks ago. It was a bit of a new age kind of place, and they had jewelry. The first time I went in Edward had been with me, so when I found 'The Ring,' capital T capital R, I'd pretended not to notice it. But it was perfect, just like him.

It was a deep gold color that made me think of his eyes. It was engraved all the way around with the words 'Vous et Nul Autre' it was French for, 'You and no Other.' It was wonderful and I couldn't wait to give it to him. He wasn't the only one with a surprise or two up his sleeve.

-o-o-o-o-

Two days, two days until I put on a long beautiful dress, walk down the aisle and got married. I was with Al, as she was keeping me company while Edward was off with the boys. I was really starting to like her, and unless we were around my mom and Phil, she was nothing like Jessica. It was nice to have a friend on the outside of all this, someone I could talk to about nothing consequential.

"So, Rosalie, she must be a model right? Or an actress?" Al asked as we walked down the street in the main part of town. It was small and lined with little shops and a few diners. The rehearsal dinner had been last night and Al, along with my mom and Phil, had meet all the Cullen's. Carlisle had charmed everyone with a funny story from the hospital and Esme and my mom had talked all night. It was nice, that at least my parents seemed to like my new family.

"No," I told her laughing lightly as I shook my head. "She's just-

"Gorgeous?" Al supplied for me and I nodded my head as she laughed.

"Something like that," I agreed a bell rang in front of us and a door opened, and smacked me right in the face. I took an unsteady step back and Al looked horror struck.

"Bella, are you alright?" She demanded as she took my face in her hands.

"Bella?" The voice was as unwelcome as it was welcome and I groaned to myself as I looked up into Jacobs face.

"Bella, are you ok?" Al asked again and I looked back at her nodding my head.

"I'm fine." I finally got out before I looked back at Jacob."What are you doing here?" I asked, he hardly ever came into town and I was a little more than shocked to see him here. He opened his mouth to answer and Al turned to look at him and no sound came out. Their eyes meet for only a brief moment and then his went wide as he took a step back.

"Damn it!" He growled out between his teeth as he looked between the two of us.

"Jacob?" I asked as he shook his head. "What's wrong?" He looked as though he might be ill and I took a step towards him.

"Damn it all to hell!" He said before he turned and ran, like his life depended on it, down the street, away from us.

"Well, that was...odd." I said as I watched him disappear. I wondered what was wrong with him. "That was Jacob, a friend of mine, well he was, we're at odds right now and..." I trailed off when I looked over at her. She was staring, just staring, down the street where Jacob had disappeared, a strange, confused look on her face.

"Al?" I said and she didn't ever twitch. "Allie?" I tried putting my hand on her shoulder. She was still staring, as though she could see something I could not. "Alexander!" I said shaking her shoulder with a little force now.

"Wha...What?" She said finally breaking out of the stare to look at me. I looked down the street where Jacob had disappeared and then back at her and something inside me clicked. It couldn't be, I mean, of all the people, but then, what else could it be? She smiled at me, but I could see she was still preoccupied, and I was sure. Jacob Black had just imprinted.

A/N- So, what do you think? Is it any good so far? I know everyone and their sister has an 'After Eclipse' story, but I just wanted to try it for fun. Let me know what you think! :-) Thanks for reading!


	2. Wedding Bells

Chapter Two -o- Wedding Bells

I paced back and forth across my bedroom floor alone. I'd left Al with my mom and Phil with the excuse that I had a wedding errand I had to run. I needed a little while to myself to go over this new information. Of course, Al had bombarded me with questions about Jacob, who as he, how well did I know him, what was he like? It had gone on the whole time as we drove back to the hotel. She didn't seem to grasp just what had happened, just that she wanted to know everything about him she could.

So, what did this mean for me? Realistically it should mean nothing to me; I had no claim on Jacob. But, of course I felt something, it might be jealousy, but I wasn't really sure. Of course, Jacob wouldn't be able to stay away from her, and I didn't know what I thought about that. She would have to know what he was, and in a roundabout way, she'd find out about Edward. I wasn't sure at all how I felt about that either. I whirled around when I heard a noise at my window.

"Jacob." I breathed as I stared at him. He was standing, just inside my window, with his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed over his chest; he looked very uncomfortable to be standing in my room. He was pale and his eyes looked a little nervous.

"Hi." He said as he swallowed hard. He looked around my room and his noise wrinkled in degust.

"If you're about to tell me my room stinks, save it." I told him reading the look very well. He smirked a little nodding his head before meeting my eyes again.

"Who is she?" He asked after a very long, very tense silence. He didn't need to specify, I knew who he was talking about.

"She's..." I trailed off, family didn't seem right; she was only very loosely related to me. "She's a friend, Phil's niece." He nodded his head slowly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Her name is Al, um...Alexander." I told him and he nodded his head again. "So, I guess I don't need you o tell me." I said slowly trying for a small smile.

"No, I don't suppose I do." He agreed.

"What did it feel like?" I asked after a second.

"Like..." He trailed off and shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face. It was the first genuine smile I had seen on his face in a long while and it made me happy. "Like waking up, like, my world didn't start till I saw her." He shook his head and sighed. "But that isn't even close. I love it and I hate it."

"Why?" I asked a little unsure still of where I stood with him.

"It's almost like being pulled in two different directions, like, I want two different things. But one part of it is so much stronger than the other." He told me, and I realized he was talking about me, the way he felt about me, and the way he felt about her. I wondered which was the bigger part of him, I hoped it was her, for his sake, and, if I was being honest with myself, for my sake too.

"Yeah, it's not a very happy feeling, is it?" I asked and his face went blank for a moment then realization set in and he sighed.

"No, it's not," He told me his shoulders slumping a little. "This is how you feel?"

"Yes," I told him nodding my head. "All the time."

"But," He said and I meet his eyes. "You want the- you want Edward more, you love him more." There was pain in his words, but it was different now, because for once since all this had started, he understood how I felt.

"Just like every part of your being wants Al." I told him, mostly guessing, hoping I was right. I waited a few seconds and he sighed and nodded his head. "She asked about you, she drilled me the whole way home." His face brightened slightly, and then he frowned deeply.

"You didn't tell her-

"No, not yet," I said shaking my head. "You do have to tell her though; she deserves to know what's going on."

"Of course," He said nodding his head slowly. I took a deep breath and then let it out on a long sigh. I let out a small laugh as I watched him; it was times like now, when he felt so out of place, that I could see that young boy on the beach telling me ghost stories.

"So, who would have though huh?" I asked lightening the mood just a little. He chuckled lightly nodding his head and then smiled.

"Of all the people," He said and I smiled back nodding my head.

"That's what I thought." I said still unsure of how I felt about this. I was happy, happy that he had found that missing part of him, happy that it didn't have to be me anymore. But I was sad, and I could admit, a little jealous, a little.

"You should come to the wedding." I said finally my mind made up about it. "I can...introduce you to Al, let you guys get to know each other. Then, in a few days I'll help you tell her." His eyes were wide with surprise and I nodded my head. "Please?" I asked quietly and he nodded his head once. He turned to go and I took a step towards him and he stopped.

"Jacob, you have to promise me something before you go." I said and he turned to look at me again.

"Anything," He said and I could tell he really meant it. I didn't know quite how to word what I wanted to say, so I winged it.

"Please be careful with her." I said trying to convey what I meant. "She's...my friend."

"No one will ever be better looked over." He told me sincerely and I nodded my head. He disappeared out my window and down the tree, not as fast as Edward, but quicker then I could have done it, hell, probably faster than a squeal could have done it.

A few seconds passed and then Edward was standing inside my room, just on the other side of the windowsill, his arms crossed over his chest. He wrinkled his noise and for a moment I just stared at him, then my lips cracked into a huge smile, then I burst out laughing as he mirrored Jacob almost exactly.

"What?" he demanded as he took a step towards me. "It-

"Stinks in here?" I finished for him still giggling. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding on tightly. There was a new lightness to my heart that I had not felt in a while. It was an odd, but good, feeling. In Jacobs's good fortune I had found freedom from my guilt. It was a selfish thing to feel, but I felt it none the less.

"So, he imprinted?" Edward said after a moment when I pulled away. I nodded my head and he sighed. "I was just starting to like Al too." He said and his tone was sad, implying that he would not be able to see her anymore.

"Aren't you worried about her?" I asked only half kidding.

"No, not really," He said shaking his head and I was surprised by his flippant tone. "Carlisle has done some research on the matter; their mates are almost completely safe from them, once they imprint on them." He told me, my mine went to Emily when he said 'almost completely,' but I didn't bring it up. It also explained why Edward would worry for my safety and not hers. Also, a little part of me wondered where in the world had Carlisle found information on something like that, ? I hoped that Jacob would keep his promise, that Al would always be safe with him, and from him.

"He's coming to the wedding." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I heard." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"How long where you out there?" I asked as I walked back over to the open box next to my closet. I was packing my room up. In a little more than a week I would be off to Alaska with Edward to start settling in for 'college.'

"Well, about an hour ago your future disappeared," He told me and I nodded my head, Alice, of course. "I wasn't..." He stopped and couldn't seem to find the right word. "I wasn't checking up on you, per say." I laughed and shook my head.

"It's ok." I told him, smiling now.

-o-o-o-o-

It fell just right on me, more so then I would have thought. And it wasn't too much, no big frills, the lace that made up the train was beautiful and I just knew it had to have been handmade, and very expensive. But despite that, I loved it; I couldn't have picked a better dress, anywhere. I hadn't let Alice see me in it, or any of the Cullen's for that matter, so that when I walked down the aisle, it would be the first time Edward saw me in it. The only person who had seen me in it so far was the woman who took it in just a little for me, and I hadn't let Edward within five miles of her.

I turned back and forth in front of the mirror with a half smile on my face, feeling a little foolish but not caring. I was getting married, in less than 16 hours I would be walking towards Edward, with nothing but forever waiting for us. I looked up when I heard footsteps outside my door and smiled. I reached for my robe and threw it on as Charlie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I called wrapping myself in the robe. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"How are you?" he asked a smile on his face.

"I'm good." I told him, and really meant it too. I was a little nervous, but, as everyone told me, that was to be expected.

"Good." He said nodding his head. I was sure that was going to be it, I waited for the 'good night' but he just stood there, looking at me. "You grew up so fast." He told me shocking me a little. I nodded my head; it had gone by fast for me too. "I missed a lot." He told me and I shook my head at once.

"Not a lot," I told, rushing to reassure him. "You always had time for me." I told him as I stepped towards him. He looked around my half empty room then and sighed deeply.

"I feel like I just got you and now you're leaving." This was a lot of emotion coming from him and I was a little startled. And he was right, he was losing me, they all were. Tears prickled at my eyes and I blinked them back. It would not do to cry now; I wanted to get this out.

"Dad, you will never lose me, no matter where I go. You will always have me." I told him as I took another step forward and hugged him. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me too, it had been a very long time since I had hugged him with any great feeling behind it. We stood like that for a few seconds, holding on and letting go at the same time. "I love you dad." I told him when I pulled away.

"I love you too Bells." He said reaching out to ruffle my hair. He smiled and I could see that his eyes were watering. "Better get to bed soon, big day tomorrow." He said and I nodded my head and then was overcome with a yawn.

"Good night Bella." He said softly smiling at me.

"Good night dad." I said as he closed my door. I listened as he walked away from my door. It was hard, standing there listing to him go. I knew that after tonight it would be different. Not only would I be married, but a short while after that I'd be a vampire, and likely not able to see him. I changed into my sweats and nightgown and curled under the covers. Finally, secure in my bed I let the silent tears fall as I thought of saying good bye to my family without ever actually getting to say 'goodbye.'

-o-o-o-o-

I woke the next morning with a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding on as tightly as he dared. My face was pressed to his chest and I took in a deep breath of him, I hoped he would not smell much different to me after I was changed. I smirked up at him after a moment and held his gaze.

"Does Alice know you're here?" I asked and he smiled my favorite half smile and shrugged his shoulders in a very nonchalant way. Alice had forbid him from seeing me for at least 24 hours before the wedding, but I was glad he'd disregarded that one little rule.

"She does by now." He said and I laughed burying my face in his chest again to muffle the sound.

"He's gone already." Edward told me and I looked up in surprise. "Alice called this morning; she's coming over to help you get ready and suggested if there was any last minute things he needed to finish at work now would be a good time for it." I rolled my eyes and pulled out of his grasp as I sat up. I looked down at him, sprawled out across my bed.

"I love you." I said suddenly, a little overtaken by the wave of emotion that crashed over me. His smile grew and he sat up. He reached out with his hand and grazed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you too." He said and I smiled back at him. We sat there, just like that, staring at each other, for a long while. I didn't look away till I heard a car pull into the driveway and Edward laughed.

"I'd better go," he told me and I nodded my head as I heard the door down stairs slam shut. "See you soon." And then he was gone, barely rustling the sheets on the bed. My door flew open a second later and Alice looked around the room.

"Oh, he's fast." She growled out, but I heard a trace of amusement in her voice. "So, we all ready for the big day?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"No," I told her honestly and she looked alarmed.

"Why?" She demanded rushing to the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "No, you're still getting married, what's wrong?"

"I don't have my something blue." I told her and she nodded her head, smiling again. Over the last few weeks I had begun collecting my something old, my ring from Edward. Something new, the necklace Alice and I picked out to match my earrings. Something borrowed, my earrings from Esme. So the only thing I was missing was my something blue.

"Well then, I've got you covered." She said nodding her head. She disappeared and reappeared before I could open my mouth to ask what it was. She now had a large dress bag and a purple duffle bag with her. She hung the dress bag up in my closet and opened the duffle bag. She pulled out a small white box tied with a light blue ribbon.

"Open it." She told me as she handed it over. "I looked down at the little box wearily then up at her. "It's not jewelry, I promise." She told me and I smiled at her. I undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off. Inside was a soft blue handkerchief, folded into squares and tucked into the box. The letters _E&B_ were stitched into the corner that I could see and tears filled my eyes.

"Take it out." She urged me and I nodded my head pulling it from the box. There was more stitched all over it. "Words of wisdom from the married Cullen's," She told me and I smiled as I read the words stitched all over it in neat little swirls.

'_Take one step at a time and let each one lead you home' -J.C._ I looked up at her and she was smiling still, a big goofy grin.

'_Humor is always the best answer, even when we don't know the question' -E.C. _I laughed lightly and nodded my head. Emmett would always be the class clown.

'_Find beauty in the moment, and live in it' -R.C. _I looked up at Alice again slightly surprised. Rosalie, who made no secret of her, we'll say displeasure, of me, had really put something worthwhile on here, it gave me hope.

'_When the world turns cold, turn to each other' -C.C._ The tears were slowly streaming down my face now, but I welcomed them, they were happy tears, the first of their kind in a very long time.

'_Love; there is no greater gift, give it well' -E.C. _I smiled and laughed as I read Esme's. I couldn't believe they had all done this, it made me feel so welcome, so wanted.

'_Love him little sister, and see your future in his eyes always' -A.C._ I looked up at Alice again and nodded my head smiled through the tears.

"Always," I promised her nodding my head. Her eyes were serious as she nodded her head back, a small smile on her lips. She reached out and took my chin in her hand and just looked at me for a moment then nodded her head.

"Hair first I think." She said smiling now, all traces of seriousness gone, replaced by humor and excitement. "Let's get you ready for you big walk." She told me cheerfully.

-o-o-o-o-

My mom and Al arrived at the house almost an hour later, both with dress bags, and Alice was only _almost_ done with my hair. My mom smiled, though there were tears in her eyes. Al loved the 'do' as she called it. Neither of them had seen the dress yet, so when Alice was done with me I pulled it out and showed it to them. Mom fingered the soft lace and her eyes widened. She looked up and met my eyes then looked over at Alice.

"It's beautiful Bella, but..." She didn't seem to be able to get the words out.

"Do you really like it?" Alice asked and my mom looked at her again. "It's my own design; I worked on it with Bella." I wasn't surprised how easily the lie flowed from her lips. "Of course, Esme donated the lace from a dress of her great grandmothers. It was in her hope chest and I wouldn't let Bella pay for the fabric, in case I messed up." Alice smiled brightly at my mom and I looked away from the dazzle to hide my smile.

"It's beautiful." My mom said again, forgetting about her earlier concern, which I was now sure had to do with the price of the dress.

"Thank you." Alice said pulling it from the hanger.

"We'll just go put our dresses on too." Al said taking my mom's hand, she looked over at me and smiled.

"We'll be right back." She told me as she and Al picked up their dresses and walked out the door.

"That Al is a sharp cookie." Alice said smirking at me. I looked confused and then Alice pulled something else from the closet and held it out to me.

"That was not part of the deal." I said looking down at the bag.

"Come on Bella, you'll be so beautiful." She told me and I shook my head.

"Nothing in that bag is meant to make me look beautiful." I told her my eyes skeptical.

"Well, sexy then." She amended and I shook my head again, though I knew it was a losing battle. "Don't you want to be sexy for Edward?" She asked and I sighed, that was hitting below the belt. Of course I wanted that, to look sexy, to be beautiful, I wanted to see his jaw drop when he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Fine," I told her, though there wasn't half the venom in my voice as I'd meant, reaching into the Victoria Secret bag. I pulled out a, big surprise, white strapless lace covered corset. It was breathtaking and would look better on someone like...well, someone like Rosalie. It had a garter belt at the bottom and there was a pair of white legging in the bag too.

"You have got to be kidding." I said looking up at Alice. I couldn't pull this off, not in a million years.

"You have to at least try it on." Alice said and I sighed. There was no winning with her. So I handed it to her and took a deep breath. I changed into the silk and lace panties, because these were certainly not just underwear, and then pulled my shirt over my head.

I turned away from Alice and undid my bra and she handed me the untied corset. I sighed again, this was not going to be an easy snap kind of thing, oh no, Alice had to have it period accurate too. She laced it back up in the back and pulled it tight, not so tight that I couldn't breathe, but tighter then I normally would have liked.

"Better hurry if you don't want your mom to see you in this." Alice warned and I groaned as I pulled on the leggings. I fidgeted with the clasps on the garter belt then stood, shoeless in front of the mirror Alice had brought with her, knowing I would not have a full length mirror, anywhere.

"Wow," I finally got out as I stared at myself in the mirror. I blinked a few times and the image didn't change. I actually, well, I thought I looked, good, really good; I might go so far as to say sexy, maybe.

"Oh I knew it would fit." Alice squealed seeming ready to burst out of her skin. "I wish I could see...well, no I don't, but oh I'm so happy for you!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I said pulling away smiling. "Watch the hair." Alice laughed and nodded her head.

"Dress," She said and I nodded my head. I was sure that Al was keeping my mom busy, she had either guessed about the corset, or had seen the Victoria Secrets bag in the closet, either way I was thankful. She helped me step into the wonderful wedding dress and then laced me up again in the back, no zipper here either.

"Bella, how's it coming in here?" My mom asked as she opened the door, and I smiled up at her. My dress was on, covering the corset and Alice had just started on my makeup.

"Almost done," Alice said cheerfully as she worked on my eyes.

"Not too much remember," I told her and she nodded her head. I didn't wear a lot of makeup, well ok; I wore no makeup, so I didn't want to look too made up when I walked down the aisle. My mom walked around us so she was behind me and her eyes reflected back in the mirror.

"Bella, oh you look so beautiful." She said smiling even though her eyes were tearing up. I smiled back at her through the mirror then closed my eyes when Alice nudged me. It took a few more minutes, but then Alice drew away.

"Ok, Bella, all done." She told me and I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Edward is going to drop dead!" Al said and both Alice and I exchanged a glance and a smile at her words. Alice grabbed her dress bag and slipped out as my mom took a step towards me.

"Well," my mom said reaching out and taking my hand in hers. "You look perfect." She told me letting out a deep breath and a wet chuckle.

"Thanks Mom." I said squeezing her hand. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said smiling back at me. I took a moment to look down at her dress too. It was long and dark green, a color I have always loved on her. She looked beautiful and I smiled.

"I like your dress." I told her and she looked down at it.

"This old thing?" She joked and I nodded my head. "Thank you."

"Ok, on to phase two!" Alice said and my eyes went round as I turned and looked at her as she bounced back into my room.

"What's phase two?" I asked in alarm.

"Getting you to the wedding silly," She told me and I let out a breath of relief.

"Right, of course," I said nodding my head smiling. "So, blue looks good on you." I said as I smiled at her dress. We had picked it out together, well, mostly she picked it, but I really did love it on her.

"You think?" She asked knowing it looked wonderful on her.

"You look very pretty." My mom said nodding her head smiling at her.

"Well, on to the Cullen household then." I said after a moment and smiled at Al over my mom's shoulder.

"You look really nice too." I told her, I liked her dress; it was a nice summery dress that flowed nicely on her. For a moment I thought of Jacob, he'd like that color on her, I was sure.

"Thanks." She said as we all walked out of my room one by one.

"Alice, you're going to have to drive at a normal pace here, you have people following you remember." I told her when we were in the car just to two of us, she nodded her head glumly and I smiled.

-o-o-o-o-

I sat alone in the huge house, at Edward's piano, trailing my fingers over the keys. I had my eyes closed as I listened to my lullaby in my head over and over. I didn't hear the footsteps so I jumped a little when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up into my father's face and smiled. He looked really smart in his black tux and I stood up.

"Well, don't you look handsome," I told him and he looked down, no better at taking a complement then me. He looked up after a moment and smiled.

"You look amazing." He told me and I smiled. "So grown up, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy." I said, the word slipping from my lips before I really thought about it. It had been a very long time since I used that word and his smile deepened as he reached out and took my hand.

"It's just about that time." He told me and I nodded my head smiling. I took a deep breath as he helped me step down from the platform the piano was on. The shoes were high heel, and I was lucky I hadn't broken my neck yet.

I picked up my bouquet off the piano and slipped my arm over his. If I had Alice's power to foresee I don't think I would have ever seen this coming. I was still a little surprised myself, and I was about to walk down the aisle.

"Who's Edward's best man?" He asked as we walked towards the big doors towards the back.

"Jasper," I told him and he nodded his head. Emmett was, and I found this endlessly funny, the ring bearer. As it turned out, Carlisle was the one to get the wedding officiate certification, so he was going to marry us.

"Ok, I think they're playing our song." My dad said smirking at me as the wedding march came on. He wiggled his eyes brows at me, a move I had never seen him do before and I laughed. "Second thoughts?" He asked and without any thought I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm ready now." I told him firmly nodding my head.

-o-o-o-o-

_Edward's POV_

You would think, in nearly 110 years of life, I would have seen everything. And, until only a while ago, I thought I had. I've been everywhere, seen every artists master pieces, every work of art ever called breathtaking and beautiful. I've stood under the Sistine chapel, I've seen the sun setting in Greece over the ocean and stood in the middle of wild field of roses that went on as far as my eyes could see, and yet, now, none of it mattered. None of it even compared to _her_.

The dress was perfect, silk and lace, a mix of now and then that made me wish we were alone already. Alice had outdone herself and she knew it. I blocked the thoughts of all those around me as she walked towards me, a vision in white. My angel, my love, my Bella, finally at my side, forever.

"Who gives this bride to be bound in holy matrimony?" Carlisle voice was soft, but heard by all I was sure. I watched as Charlie tensed for a moment and let out a slow breath.

"Her mother and I do." He finally got out after a moment. Bella smiled, and I watched as a tear slid down her cheek and her father's at the same moment. She looked up at me then and our eyes locked and I sighed, never in my life could I imagine being happier then I was right now.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was full of amusement and I looked up at him.

'_Take her hand'_

I looked down and saw that Charlie was holding out Bella's hand to me. I reached out and took it firmly in mine, smiling at Bella again as I pulled her to my side.

"Here today we come together to witness the joining of two souls. Together they will make a life, and together they will live it. Marriage is no small step, and should never be taken lightly. But, in these two people I have seen a love so pure, so strong, it will last forever." He smiled down at us, his expression was one of love and acceptance I had not seen since Alice and Jasper joined our little family. "Edward and Bella have decided to write their own vows." He told everyone and I could hear as Bella's heart sped up.

"Edward." He said looking down at me.

"Bella," I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed it gently smiling at her. "It sometimes seems that I've waited a hundred years to find you." I winked at her and she blushed lightly smiling. "And now that I've found you, nothing in heaven or hell could ever keep me from you. You are my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it." She took a deep breath and nodded her head weakly. I reached out and wiped a tear away as it slid down her face.

"Bella," Carlisle said looking to her now.

"Edward," She said reaching out and running her hand over my cheek with the back of her fingers. "Finding you, loving you, has brought new color to my life. It has opened my eyes to things I never thought possible, and I thank you for it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and no step I wouldn't take with you." She took a shuttered breath and smiled even as new tears streamed down her face. "My life, and my soul, forever belongs to you. I love you." In the hundred years since I'd been turned I'd never wanted to be able to cry more than I did right now. To be able to show her, without speaking, just how much her words touched me.

"The ring," Carlisle said and Emmett pulled something off a little blue pillow and, smirking, handed it to Jasper. Jasper handed it to me and I turned to Bella and smiled brightly. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love." Carlisle said as I took her left hand into mine.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. I will keep you and protect you, through all of life's journeys and for all the years to come." I slipped the ring onto her finger slowly smiling at her, my eyes locked on hers.

She turned to Alice then and smiled as Alice handed her a small golden pouch and then turned back to me. She pulled it opened and dropped something golden into her hand. She looked up at me with a wicked smile on her face before she reached out and took my hand. That was not the plain golden ring she had said she was getting.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. I will keep you and protect you, through all of life's journeys and for _all_ the years to come." Her eyes locked on mine as she slipped the ring onto my finger. She smiled at me and took a deep breath. 'I love you' she mouthed to me and I smiled back, almost knocked speechless. Finally I looked down at the ring she had placed on my hand. It had words inscribed across the top, in French. I smirked and then read the words, 'You and no Other.' I looked back up at her and nodded my head. 'I love you too.' I mouthed back before Carlisle grabbed both our hands and clasped them together.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Carlisle said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I reached out and pulled Bella to my side and she laughed. I took a deep breath of her before I leaned in and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentleman, Edward and Bella Cullen!" He called as I dipped her back playfully. She was blushing, a deep crimson, that made me smile even bigger as I pulled away. The small group applauded loudly, and Alice's voice the loudest of them all.

"So, wife," I said looking down at her. She smiled at me; her tears gone now, replaced by a smile so full of joy it made even my dead heat shutter in joy.

"So, husband." She said smirking a little at me.

'_Wait till he sees what's under that dress.' _The stray thought from Alice made my eyes go wide and I looked down at the dress. Bella smiled and I wondered if she knew what _I_ was thinking.

-o-o-o-

_Bella's POV_

I took a deep breath as Edward and I walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. Everyone else was filing out behind us. I wanted nothing more than to take Edward upstairs and be alone with him. I had really loved the wedding, so much more than I thought I would, but now it was over and I remembered there was going to be dancing. I briefly thought about taking my shoes off but thought better of it when I caught Alice's eye. Esme walked over to us slowly, a very happy smile on her face.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said told me pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back, I was so excited to be part of their family, finally and officially. The men were inside putting up tables and chairs, a job I'm sure Emmett could have done alone in 60 seconds. And they'd better hurry, if these clouds were any indication, it was going to rain soon.

"Bella," The voice made me turn and Edward stiffen ever so slightly.

"Jacob," I said smiling at him. "I'm glad you came." I told him sincerely.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Jacob told me, his eyes held mine for a moment and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said then looked around the yard. "Al, come here." I called when I saw her talking with my mom. My mom and Al walked over together, both wore huge smiles.

"Bella, you looked so beautiful." My mom gushed as she pulled me into a hug. She pulled away, a smile still held firmly in place.

"Mom, this is Jacob, I've told you about him." I said and she looked up, and I mean up, and smiled.

"Yes, I remember, it's nice to finally meet you." She said and he smiled at her reaching out to shake her hand.

"And this is Al, Al, this is Jacob Black." Al smiled up at him too and reached out to shake his hand. They held on for a moment longer then necessary and I smiled.

"Ok, folks, the tables are ready and I believe we have a dance coming up?" Emmett's voice boomed over the noise and I groaned to myself.

"It'll be ok," Edward said smiling at me. "I'll lead, you can even put your feet on mine, no one will see." He smirked at me and I shook my head.

"I still have to dance with my dad." I said and he chuckled.

"I heard that." I looked up into Charlie's face and smiled. "I won't let you fall on your face." He promise and I laughed nodding my head.

"And if you fall on your face?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm taking you down with me." He told me and I smiled. Of all the places for him to pull out his playful side I did not think it would be at my wedding, but I was happy for it.

"Thanks dad." I said sarcastically.

-o-o-o-o-

Thankfully I made it through all the dancing in one piece, and no part of me other then my feet ever hit the floor. I danced with Edward the most, as he would hardly let me out of his sight. I kept my eyes on Jacob and Al all night as best I could. They sat, together in a corner, all night, talking. The rain had started a while ago, and didn't look to be letting up any time soon. I was just finishing my lobster, totally loving it, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I have this dance little sister?" Emmett looked down at me with a smirk on his face and I nodded. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me as I stood.

"Have fun." He said and I smirked nodding my head. I followed Emmett out onto the floor and was a little surprised when he lifted me up just enough to put me on his feet.

"Our little secret," He whispered to me and I laughed. Apparently ever one in the Cullen family knew I couldn't dance without hurting someone because Carlisle had done the same thing only half an hour ago.

"It was good," Emmett told me as he led me around the floor. "To see Edward so happy, we're all so glad he found you." He told me and I was surprised by the seriousness to his tone. He looked over my shoulder and as he turned me I saw Rosalie, standing next to Edward, smiling at him.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked and he chuckled.

"She likes you." He told me, I must have looked unbelieving because he went on. "She wants to not like you, because of what she thinks you're giving up." I remembered our conversation from what seemed like a life time ago and I nodded my head. "Just...give her time." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Another week and all I'll have is time." I told him and he laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"Switch you." I heard a soft voice said just behind me. I turned and Edward and Rosalie were dancing past us, smiling. Emmett set my down next to Edward and he and Rosalie danced away. Edward spun me around once before he put me on his feet and started to dance.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked his voice barley a whisper in my ear. His breath was cool on my skin and I shivered. He ran his hands down my sides, causing more shivers and I smiled.

"So, just what _are_ you wearing under this dress?" He asked and I pulled back so fast I nearly lost my footing, but he caught me as he laughed.

"Edward Cullen!" I chastised him smacking his arm playfully, hurting my hand more than his shoulder, scratch that, I'm sure I didn't hurt his shoulder at all. Then I smirked, and, even though I'm sure my cheeks went a deep crimson, I leaned in and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What makes you think I'm wearing anything under it at all?" I asked and heard his sharp intake of breath and I laughed lightly. I kissed him just below his ear and smiled to myself, this whole 'being his wife' thing was making me braver.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I sat on the edge of the tub, my dress hanging up in the bag, hanging from the shower. I was in the corset still, now feeling a little cowardly. His family was, conveniently enough, out hunting for the night. Edward had been in his room, waiting, for almost twenty minutes now. I wanted this, wanted him, more than anything I had ever wanted in my whole life. Why couldn't I make myself stand up, why couldn't I move? After another five minutes I finally made myself stand, I looked at the door when he knocked.

"Bella?" His voice was soft and a little concerned and I smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked and I smirked. I could just picture the trouble he might see me getting into, just in the bathroom. I could have tripped getting out of my dress, or fallen into the tub and drowned.

"I'm fine." I said though my voice cracked a little. I looked down at myself, still a little surprised how well the corset fit me. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath of air. I walked over to the door and reached for the knob slowly. I'd never felt more ridicules in my whole life, but I put my hand on the knob and turned it anyway.

"Hi," I said shyly as I opened the door into his room.

It was interesting to see, his eyes went wide and he took a step back, and I was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a few moments as his jaw actually dropped. Well, at least I knew it looked ok. I didn't even see him move and suddenly he was at my side, pulling me to him, the door behind me falling shut. It was then, without the light of the bathroom that I could see all the candles, hundreds of them, all over his room. He took a deep breath, his face buried in my hair, I felt his nose as it moved up my neck and I was sure my heart stopped for a moment. I blinked and we were next to his bed, our bed, my back to the bed.

"Sometimes," I heard him whisper as he ran his hands up and down my arms, sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck, just below my collarbone and a pool of need began to coil in the pit of my belly as he kissed his way up to my ear. "I think, 'there's no way this is really happening to me.'" He moved to my other side and began to work his way down my neck. I, of course, was rooted to the spot by invisible cords. "Sometimes I think I must be imagining you, a beautiful, wonderful figment of my imagination." He stopped kissing me, stopped moving his arms up and down and just stared at me.

"I'm right here." I told him, finally finding my voice, and my ability to move. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll always be right here." I assured him a soft smile on my lips. He nodded and leaned in and kissed me softly, a chaste kiss, I longed for something more. When he pulled away his eyes were smoldering, in a way I've only ever seen once, in the meadow, not so long ago.

"I love you." I told him, and those seemed to be the right words because suddenly I was being thrown onto the bed, very gently I might add. He was there, just above me, his eyes dark with need as he stared at me.

"I love you too." He said finally, his voice hardly above a whisper before he leaned down and kissed me.

-o-o-o-

The next morning I woke to a slight stiffness that surprised me a little, though I guess it shouldn't have. He had been so carful, so gentle all night; all I had were beautiful memories of my wedding night. I stretched on the bed and realized that Edward was not there with me, watching me as he usually did in the morning. I sat up and looked around the room; the hundreds of candles had burned out in the middle of the night sometime. The door opened and Edward walked in, a tray in his hands. He stopped two feet into the room, a large smirk on his face, and then I realized he was staring at me. I looked down and saw that I didn't have anything on and pulled the covers up to cover myself and he laughed.

"Bella, love," He shook his head as he tried to muffle his laughter. I guess it was a bit irrational, after last night anyway. So, gathering all my built up bravery I dropped the sheet and smiled at him.

"Yes?" I drawled and he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Breakfast!" He said a little too loudly after a few seconds of silence, as though he'd lost his train of thought. "I brought you breakfast in bed." He told me and I laughed nodding my head. I pulled the sheet around me, well, I wasn't about to walk around his room naked, as I stood up.

"Thank you." I said kissing him when he set the tray down on the bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked, he was trying to hide his concern but he wasn't doing very well.

"I'm fine," I told him smiling as I reached over and picked up a strawberry off the plate. "Better then fine in fact. I've never felt better." I told him and he smiled at me nodding his head. I took a bite of the strawberry and then looked around the room. I looked over at the clock by his bed, a clock I brought with me, and smiled. We had three hours before brunch with my mom, Charlie, Phil and Al.

"Read to me?" I asked picking up the copy of Withering Heights off the bed side table. He smiled and nodding his head taking the book. We made ourselves comfortable on the bed, the food tray in front of me, him behind me, my head resting on his shoulder as he read.

-o-o-o-o-

"It was such a beautiful wedding." My mom gushed as she sliced her French toast. "You'll send me the photos when they get developed?" She asked looking over at me.

"Of course mom," I told her nodding my head. It was hard, sitting here just talking, all the while knowing this was probably the last time I was ever going to see her. She would get on a plane in four hours and fly away with Phil and I would...I took a deep breath and smiled at her as I ate.

"So," I loved up at Al's voice, a welcome distraction. "I have a bit of an announcement to make." I was sure I knew what she was going to say. Even without knowing why, she was drawn here, to Jacob, and so she would stay.

"I'm going to stay here in Forks." She told us, there were ranging reactions from mom's 'Why?' to Phil's 'What!?' I put on my best 'surprised' face and waited.

"I really like it here, and I've decided to stay." She said very matter-of-factly nodding her head. "Since I graduated a year early I thought I'd enroll in some college courses, see what I find." She shrugged and I smiled at her. I hoped, after I changed and she knew the truth she might still, someday, like me.

"Well good." I said nodding my head, a genuine smile on my face. "It'll be nice to have you around."

"To bad you're leaving so soon." She said smiling at me. I nodded my head and Edward squeezed me knee under the table. "But, I'll be closer, so I'll come visit." _'Yeah, right,'_ I thought nodding my head smiling at her.

"And what about money?" Phil asked and to my surprise her smile only got brighter.

"I already have a job." She told him smirking. "You know Bella's friend Jacob? Well the librarian on the reservation just retired, and he said they need a new one. I have lots of experience seeing as I've been the assistant at my schools library for the last three years. He's going to get me the job."

"How?" My mom asked and I smirked then fielded the question for her.

"Jacob's dad is chief of the tribe in everything but name." I told her smiling again. "If Jacob wants it, Billy can make it happen. And, it doesn't seem like that big of a stretch anyway."

"Well, what do your parents have to say about this?" Phil asked and she shrugged her shoulders again.

"Mom's fine with it, and dad, well, dad is a little busy with the new job to really notice." She didn't seem bothered by this fact though. "Mom is shipping a bunch of my stuff over next weekend."

"Oh," Phil said and I took a bit of my eggs. I wondered if she would take the news of Jacob so good naturedly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll be fine." I said as I picked up the keys to my truck. Edward was sitting at his piano, the closest thing to a pout I'd ever seen on his face.

"You'll be quick?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't just spring it on the poor girl then leave." I said shaking my head slowly. "It may take a little while." I sighed when he stood up and walked over to me. "Why didn't you just go hunting with Emmett and Jasper?" I asked and he smiled.

"Because, now you'll know I'm here, waiting for you." He said a suggestive smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed me. My mind went blank and I let it wander as he ran his hands down my arms to grasp my hands. I'm sure that was his intent, make me forget my plans. Finally, in need of air I pulled away and my goal popped back into my head. I waited a moment to be sure my voice would be clear.

"I won't be long." I told him pulling away from his arms. "Three hours at the most, and I have my cell." I said holding up the shiny silver cell phone, a wedding gift from Esme. "So, if I'm late call before you barge over there with the intent of tearing the place apart to find me, ok?" I asked my voice only slightly patronizing. He nodded his head and I figured that was the only response I was going to get.

"I love you." He said before I turned to the door.

"I love you too." I told him running my hand down his arm. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

A/N- So, what do you think so far? Don't worry, there's still more to come. How will Al take the news? And can anyone say 'Famous last words?' hehehehehe Hope to hear from all of you!


	3. Warning Bells

Chapter 3 -o- Warning Bells

"There's something big going on, isn't there?" Al asked as soon as she was sitting next to me in my truck. She looked over at me with an odd look on her face as she slammed the truck door. I didn't know what to say, she was very perceptive. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her reassuringly.

"You could say that." I told her and she leaned back in her seat and looked out her side window. For a long while she was silent and I was surprised by her lack of questions.

"We are going to see Jacob, right?" She asked as we passed the turn off for the reservation. I nodded my head and smiled at her. "So then, why-

"We're not meeting at his house." I interrupted her and she nodded her head. After a while she went back to looking out the window, leaving me to my thoughts, my very scrambled thoughts. Finally she looked over at me as we pulled into a parking spot. We were at First beach, a place that for me, only held mostly very good memories.

"A beach?" She asked and I smiled at her nodding my head. I could see Jacob, or at least, the very tall silhouette of him. Al's face lit up when she saw him too and I began to wonder just how hard this would be, maybe she'd take it really easily.

"Does this..." Al trailed off and looked over the hood of the truck as we walked towards the beach. I stopped and looked over at her a little confused.

"What?" I asked after she trailed off.

"Does this have to do with the dreams?" She asked, her eyes down cast. I took a deep breath a little surprised.

"What dreams?" I asked coming around the truck to her side.

"I've been having dreams, ever since we saw Jacob on the street that day." She told me and I nodded my head. Jacob had never said anything about dreams when he'd told me about imprinting, but it didn't shock me.

"What were they about?" I asked and she looked up at me, a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, mostly they're about Jacob. And they're so real, most of them are me and Jacob, and we're sitting on the floor somewhere, just talking." She said and I wondered if they had somehow really been talking, some kind of telepathic communication, like the werewolf's.

"And the others?" I asked and she blushed slightly shaking her head.

"They're silly, I'm with Jacob, and we're walking along in the woods, and then I turn away from him for a moment, and when I look back, there's a huge wolf standing next to me."

"Oh, yeah," I told her nodding my head hiding my smile. I started walking back out towards Jacob, Al right behind me. "That is silly." I told her smiling at Jacob when he looked up at us.

"Al!" Jacob called running towards us, smiling brightly. It stung just a little that his smile was no longer meant for me. Of course I had no right to be jealous, or sad, but I was, even if only a little. "Bella!" He called when we stepped onto the beach. "Took you two long enough," He said laughing when he was closer.

"Well, you know the truck is a little slow." I told him and he nodded his head then looked over at Al.

"How are you?" He asked her and I was surprised when she stepped forward and smiled back.

"I'm good." She told him and he nodded his head. "The Librarian, Ms. Stannic called, they checked over my references and they want me to start next week." She told him, he nodded his head again, hanging on her ever word.

"That's great." He said, sounding over excited by the idea of her staying. "Have you found a spot to stay yet?" He asked and her smile faded a little.

"Actually," I said breaking in. "My dad and I had a talk, and until you find a place, if you'd like, you can stay in my old room. I'm not really using it anymore." I said smiling at her as I came up next to her.

"Oh Bella!" She said turning to smile at me happily. "That would be great, until I can save up enough to get an apartment." Jake smiled at me over Al's shoulder and I smiled back. I was happy to help make Jacob and Al happy, he deserved it.

We finally got to the middle of the beach, where Jacob has laid out a blanket and some food. I sat down and waited for Jacob and Al to do the same. But they both stood there, chatting about what the other had been doing since they saw each other last, a week ago.

"Guys," I said looking up at both of them. They stopped talking and looked down at me, both having forgotten I was here I'm sure.

"Oh, right." Al said smiling down at me as she made herself comfortable on the blanket. Jacob followed suit, sitting not even an arm's length away. "So, what's this all about anyway?" Al asked after a moment of silence. "Is it the dreams?" She asked again looking from me to Jacob. His eyes went wide; it seemed he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I think so." I told her nodding my head. "Although, Jacob is going to have to do the majority of the talking, this is his story; I'm just here for moral support." Jacob flashed a glare at me and I shrugged smiling. Al looked at Jacob and his whole face softened in seconds. I'd never had the ability to calm Jacob, it seemed she did, that was good.

"This is going to be kind of hard to believe." He finally got out after another long moment of silence. I had a feeling there were going to be a lot of those.

"Ok," Al said nodding her head. She looked as though she was prepared for anything. Jacob took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh. Then, with an odd look on his face, he went into the history of his tribe. He was telling her the same story that the tribe elders had told at the bon fire I went too with Jacob. She nodded and listened as he spoke, the look on her face never wavering. I was waiting for horror, or fear as she realized what he was trying to tell her, but it never came.

Finally he got to the third wife's sacrifice and I could see there were tears in her eyes, she felt for that poor woman, just as I had. When he stopped talking she reached up and wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath. I couldn't possibly understand how she was feeling. It had been so different with me, with Edward _and_ Jacob; I had figured it out on my own, mostly. To be told, it _must_ be harder, and Jacob hadn't even really gotten to the whole 'it's all true' part of the story.

"Ok," Al said nodding her head slowly as though she was trying to sort through all the new information loaded on her. She looked at me, meeting my eyes and holding on, she was searching for something, but I wasn't sure what it was. Finally she looked away, down at her folded hands.

"When I was ten," She started, still looking at her hands. "There was this rash of murders in Portland, my home town. It was a relatively big place, but it was still pretty scary stuff." I didn't quite get what she was getting at, and I could tell by the look on Jacobs face he was a little confused too. "Six people in all were killed, no one was ever caught." She paused for a moment and sighed. "All the victims had been drained of their blood, the papers were sure it was some kind of serial killer." She finally looked up and looked between us. "Vampires?" She asked and her voice shook just a little.

"Yeah, sounds like" I told her nodding my head when she met my eyes again.

"And, werewolves are real, really?" She asked looking at Jacob. He took a deep breath, nodding his head too. "Are you...I mean, do you...?" She trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question. Jacob looked around the relatively deserted beach and back at us. He stood then, moving away from the blanket to a tiny alcove of rocks and bushes ten feet away from us. It blocked the main part of the beach from view, no witnesses.

I'd seen Jacob phase before, so I kept my eyes on Al, gauging her response to it. Her eyes went wide, wider then I thought possible and her mouth dropped open, but she didn't get up and run screaming in the other direction. I heard his pants rip and I smiled, I hoped he brought another pair. I looked around and spotted the pair sitting by the basket that had the food in it. She was taking this relatively well, which surprised me a lot. Most people would run screaming at the sight before us.

"Wow," She said, her voice soft, full of awe and, I was sure I detected a bit of excitement too.

"Yeah," I agreed nodding my head smiling at her. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" I asked and she numbly nodded her head, never taking her eyes off him. After a few minutes of her staring Jacob took a few steps back behind a large bush and phased back. I smiled widely at him, standing buck naked on the other side of the bush, not that either of us could see anything, but it was still kind of funny.

"Bella, a hand?" He asked and I smirked at him. I reached behind me and grabbed the pair of pants. I looked up at him for a moment and smirked at him before I stood up and started walking over to him. I stopped and threw them at him when I was close enough; he caught them and pulled them on.

"He looks just like the wolf from my dreams." She whispered to me when I sat back down. I looked up at Jacob and his face had flushed, there was obviously something he hadn't told me about imprinting.

"Yeah, let's ask him about that, shall we?" I said looking over at Jacob again. He sat down softly next to Al, a little farther away this time.

"First, as a werewolf, there are a few things you should know about me." He told Al smiling at her. She held up her hand and he stopped talking.

"Why?" She asked and I had a feeling I knew what she meant, but the blank look on Jakes face told her he did not. "Why me, why show me all this?"

"I'll get there." Jacob promised, and that seemed to be enough for her because she just nodded her head.

"So, there are the obvious," Jacob said smiling slightly. "Speed, hearing, eyesight, strength, even when I'm not the wolf I have all those things to some degree."

"Yeah, don't ever punch him; you'll just end up breaking your hand." I told her and Jacob laughed and I glared at him.

"But then there are a few things that are...less obvious." He said looking at me. I nodded my head, urging him on with a smile. "Normal people have what they call soul mates right? The one person in the entire world that's made just for you?" He asked and she nodded her head. "We have something similar to that, only we call it imprinting." He told her and she nodded her head, still totally confused, not that I blamed her, Jacob wasn't doing a very good job of explaining this to the poor girl.

"Ok," She said, making it sound more like a question.

"When it happens, when we imprint, it's like, nothing else matters, no one else will ever be as important as that person," Jacob told her and I could see as the information began to spread and realization took over her face. "It's a fierce, strong, unyielding feeling." He explained, I noticed he didn't use the word 'love,' didn't want to scare her to bad.

"And..." She trailed off as she looked up at him. "That's, that's what happen to us, isn't it?" She looked him in the eyes and suddenly I felt like an intruder on a very privet moment. "We...imprinted?"

Silently I stood, neither of them noticed, and I walked out passed the rocks and behind them, to give the two a moment of privacy. I walked for a moment then sat down facing the ocean. It was still beautiful, a little grey, but beautiful. The sky was white and grey, filled with clouds and I wondered what Edward was doing right now. I leaned back onto my elbows and watched the waves as they crashed into the rock island out in the water. I wished Edward could be sitting here with me, his strong arms wrapped around me. I would love to be able to sit on the beach with him.

I smiled and decided that, in a few years, when I could control myself, we would have to go to Oregon or somewhere on the east coast where it's cloudy, and sit on the beach. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to that time. It would be so interesting, to watch the world pass by as Edward and his family has. I could see us all so clearly, together on that cloudy day at the beach, playing football, or Frisbee. Of course Emmett would throw it so hard it would shatter when it hit a tree or a nearby rock. Esme would glare up at him from her book and look around to make sure the very few people on the beach hadn't seen. I could see Jasper as he decided that Alice needed a salt water bath, her kicking and screaming as he carried her to the water, the rest of us laughing.

"Bella?" I sat up straight, pulled from my daydreaming by Al. She sat down on the sand next to me and I noticed Jacob wasn't with her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," She said nodding her head slowly. "Just, a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed nodding my head.

"I was wondering something though," She said and I waited for the question. "This seems like a pretty big secret, not something they tell just any one. Not that I'm saying you're just anyone, but...how did you find out?"

"I kinda figured it out on my own." I told her and she looked confused. "Did Jacob tell you about what happened when he first changed? About Sam and the 'cult?'" I asked trying to find a way to put this.

"Yeah," She told me nodded her head. "But, I don't understand, how to you make the leap from 'joined a cult,' to 'must be a werewolf?'" She asked and I laughed lightly at her comparison. Of course on the surface it seemed silly, how would anyone make that leap?

"Well, Jacob had told me a story similar to the one he told you, when I saw him again when I moved back here." I told her and she nodded her head, obviously still confused. "And then when he got sick I knew something was wrong, Billy wouldn't talk to me and Jacob had gone all...weird." I didn't want to say jerk, because that was what he had been, but there was no need to go into that.

"So, wouldn't you, I mean, wouldn't the logical conclusion have been that he joined Sam's cult, whatever it was?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I did assume that." I told her nodding my head. This was it, I was going to have to tell her about Edward, I didn't want to, but Jacob would eventually, either on accident or on purpose, better she hear it from me. "But then, Jacob came over one night, he told me I had to remember the stories he had told me, about his tribe, that he couldn't tell me what was going on."

"Sam told him not to," Al said and I nodded my head. Jacob sure had filled her in during the short time I'd been over here daydreaming.

"That night, I had a dream, kind of like yours, were Jacob turned into a wolf." I told her smiling, the cliff notes version.

"And you just accepted it, just like that?" She asked sounding skeptical.

"Well," I took a deep breath and smiled. "It wasn't so hard to believe my best friend could be a werewolf when I already knew my boyfriend was a vampire." She just sat there, staring at me, waiting for the punch line.

"Edward?" She whispered and I nodded my head slowly as the realization filled her eyes. I wasn't surprised by the shock, or the revulsion there, she didn't understand yet. "But...they're killers!" She said a little loudly. "Bloodsuckers." She said in a low hiss this time. "Weren't you listening to Jacob's stories?"

"Weren't you?" I asked smiling at her now. "Not all vampires are bad, Jacob's tribe made a treaty with some of them. They don't kill, don't drink human blood." I told her again, reminding her of the stories. "That's who the Cullen's are, they aren't bloodsuckers." This time I hissed out the stupid word.

"How's it going over here?" Jacob asked after a few seconds of silence. I was sure he knew just what was being said, even if we had been whispering most of the time. He smiled at both of us in turn.

"Are they really good?" Al asked, proving that she knew Jacob had not been out of hearing range too. I looked up and met Jacob's eyes, waiting. He could tell her 'no,' tell her what he really thought of all vampires, and with that one word she would be on his side, I knew. He seemed to be struggling with something and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes," The word seemed to be pulled from his throat unwillingly but he said it none the less. "We fought with them this spring to bring down a band of newborn vampires on a rampage. They're not-" He couldn't seem to find a word he liked and shook his head. "They're not all evil." Al looked over at me again and then back up at him and I waited.

"Isn't it a little dangerous, living in a house full of vampires?" She asked finally, and I could see she had decided that Jacob was telling the truth.

"A little," I told her nodding my head. "But- I stopped, not sure I really wanted to tell her this, unsure of how she would take it.

"But you're going to be one of them soon, aren't you?" She asked her eyes watery. She was more perceptive then I gave her credit for.

"Yeah," I told her nodding my head.

-o-o-o-o-

Al had had a few more questions, and I answered them as best I could. Then Jacob had a pack meeting to get to and he wanted to introduce Al to everyone, so I was left driving home by myself, with the promise that he would take her back to the hotel. She was staying there alone now, my Mom and Phil having left a few days ago, while she looked for a place to stay. He was going to help her pack and bring the stuff over to Charlie's house. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's house. When the answering machine picked up I left him a message. I told him that Al would be coming by with her stuff later. He had told me he would be happy to have her, and I was glad I wouldn't have to leave him totally alone.

I dialed Edward and smiled when he picked up in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello." He said softly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi," I said, smiling as well.

"How did it go?" He asked and I sighed a little.

"Good, she took it well, for the most part." I told him, "I told her everything."

"Everything, everything?" He asked and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, everything." I told him wishing I was home already, sitting on his couch, listening to him breath.

"Are you driving?" I heard the outrage in his voice and smiled softly.

"Yes, unless you wanted me to walk to the house?" I asked and I could hear the frustrated noise he made.

"I'm hanging up." He told me and I smiled. He hated it when I drove and talked on the cell phone, 'Keeping you alive is hard enough without you adding to it,' he'd told me the first time I did it.

"Wait." I said smirking. I knew he wouldn't hang up till I said goodbye.

"Bella," He said, the warning in his tone clear.

"I just wanted to say I love-

The deer came out of nowhere, and I slammed on the breaks, cursing loudly as I did. The phone popped out of my hand as I tried to stop. Try as I might I hit the deer with a sickening 'thud' before I could stop. I lurched forward in my seat, not enough o hurt me, but just enough to knock the air from my lunges.

"Crap!" I said loudly as I fumbled around the seat for my phone. When I found it was a little crunched, no doubt then that Edward was already on his way. I undid my seat belt and pulled my door open and set the ruined cell phone on the other seat. I looked around and then took a deep breath. The smell of the blood already staining the ground made me feel lightheaded.

"Poor thing." I said unable to move forward around the truck to see the mess I had made. Edward would be here soon, oh god, Edward would be here soon. I dashed back to the truck and searched for the cell phone. But then I remembered it was smashed and no good, no warning him about the blood.

"Damn." I said shaking my head.

"Having car trouble?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a woman standing there, her long blond hair pulled out of her face. As soon as I saw here I knew, vampire. I was slightly reassured as I looked up into her eyes thought, topaz.

"Yes," I said bravely and she shook her head from side to side slowly. She had a soft smile, and what I normally would have considered a welcoming face, but the look in her eyes said anything but welcome.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about." She said as she took a step towards me. "You're nothing special." She told me and I winced slightly. It wasn't as though I didn't know I was nothing compared to the Cullen's, but, I hated it when they so needlessly pointed it out. I looked around the road, I was no more than five miles from Edward's house, where was he?

"But you sure do cause trouble, don't you?" She asked as she began to walk around me in a slow circle. I felt a feeling of déjà vu as my mind flashed back to Phoenix and James. "Laurent certainly didn't deserve to be torn apart on your behalf." She told me and then it clicked, this must be the vampire from Tanya's family, the one who'd had a thing with Laurent, what was her name?

"Irina," I said as it finally came to me. "You must be Irina." She nodded her head, still circling me; I turned with her, never leaving my back open to her, not that it would help, but, instinct right?

"Those dogs killed him." She told me as though I didn't know.

"He was going to kill me." I told her, she was like Edward's family, or at least I thought she was. Didn't she want to protect humans, like the Cullen's?

"One insignificant human girl," She told me and I nodded my head, ok, so that would be a huge 'no' on the protecting humans.

"I don't think Tanya would feel that way." I said hoping I was right. Carlisle talked very highly of her though, so I was pretty sure I was right.

"Ah, well, lucky for me she'll never know." She said smiling at me know. "None of them can track worth a damn." She said and I knew she meant the Cullen's. Before I knew what was coming she had slapped me, sending me flying a few feet back. My face throbbed where her hand had connected with my cheek. If it hadn't hurt so badly I would have laughed at the utterly girly action.

'Where _are_ you Edward?' I thought franticly as I looked around again trying to formulate a plan as I stood. Why did this always happen to me? How was it that I always wound up pissing off all the crazy vampires?

"I don't understand what this is meant to accomplish." I said stalling for time. As of right now, tonight, if I made it out of this, I was getting turned. No more of this helpless human girl crap! I hated having no power to help myself. "I mean, Edward had nothing to do with Laurent's death, he wasn't even here, how is this any kind of revenge?"

"Oh, but the dog, he loves you just as much as Edward." She told me a huge smirk on her face. "So, it'll hurt him, just as much, maybe more. And, they wouldn't give their permission to take down the dogs, and Tanya wouldn't let me go on my own, so, here we are." I wondered why she hadn't done anything severe yet, dragging it out for pure pleasure was all I could think. Lucky for me she didn't know I had been talking to Edward on the phone when that poor deer jumped out at me, something I was now sure she orchestrated.

All at once a feeling of calm over took me and I took a deep breath and had to fight back the urge to smile. Edward was here, and he must have brought backup, Jasper was the only one who could have made me feel so calm right now. At least I was relatively undamaged this time, though I was sure I'd have a bruise where the seatbelt had held me back from crashing into the steering wheel and probably a black eye.

"You're an idiot, even more so then Laurent was." I told her and she lunged forward, ready now for the attack. I pulled back, coving my face but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and let out a shuttered breath. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were all holding her back. I flinched when a pair of cold hands fell on my shoulder, but I turned to find Alice there, her face sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it." She told me and I nodded my head before she pulled me close to her chest. "Come on," She said pulling me into her tiny arms before I could speak. We went flying through the trees, and were at the house in no time flat.

"It's a week early." She told me and I was a little confused as she set me down. "But Edward won't be too much trouble." She said and I realized what she was talking about. My decision out on the street with Irina, about being changed, she'd seen it.

-o-o-o-o-

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle came back about an hour later, and they all smelled badly of a sickening smoke. I didn't ask, I knew what they'd done. Edward came right to me and pulled me into his arms. I held on tightly and took a deep breath of him; his smell was so much stronger than that of the smoke. We went up stairs and I told him I'd made a decision. Alice was right, his argument was only half hearted and it was not to long before I had him agreeing.

"Before, I need to say goodbye to Charlie." I said as I pulled away from his arms.

"What will we tell him?" Edward asked and I thought it over for a moment. What would Charlie have the easiest time believing?

"I'll tell him I got a job in Alaska, that they want me to come up and get started right away." I told him and he nodded his head.

"What job?" He asked and I opened my mouth and nothing came out. What would make sense for me? I was good at cooking; I could claim some kind of food job.

"In a restaurant, as a server. I could do that." I said and Edward nodded his head, hiding a smile. He was probably thinking the same thing as me, accident prone, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok," He said nodding his head. "Why don't you go change and I'll call your dad. Tell him we're bringing over a pizza."

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek before he stood. I watched him walk out our bedroom door and sat there for a moment. This was going to be hard, harder then I'd always thought it would be. I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. I was a little startled by the bluish green that was forming on my cheek and under my eye, great. I was going to have to explain this to Charlie.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wow Bells, that looks bad." Charlie said as we walked into the house. Al wasn't here, Charlie said she and Jacob had stopped by, but then they'd decided to go out to dinner. "What did you do this time?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Woke up in the middle of the night, ran into the door." I said rolling my eyes at my own clumsiness. I was lucky the bruise on my cheek wasn't in the shape of a hand. Charlie laughed lightly nodding his head.

"Something smells good." He said looking over my shoulder at Edward; he was holding the pizza box. "Hello Edward." Charlie said his voice almost pleasant.

"Good evening Charlie." Edward said smiling at him. We all walked into the kitchen and the boys sat down while I got some plates down. I grabbed to glasses as well, no reason to make Edward fake drinking and eating, and not drinking he can get away with.

"So, I got a phone call today." I said as Charlie pulled a piece of pizza out of the box. He looked up at me expectantly and nodded. "I got a job in Alaska, part time while I'm going to school." I told him and he nodded his head, seeing where this was going now. "They want me to start as soon as possible." I finished off and he nodded his head again.

"When do you leave?" He finally asked looking down at his untouched pizza.

"Tomorrow if we can manage it," I told him and he slumped slightly in his chair. "It's only a week early." I told him wishing I could make this easier on him.

"I know." He said nodding his head. He picked up his pizza and finally took a bite. He chewed slowly and I wondered what he was thinking. I looked over at Edward, but he was looking at the pizza in front of him, a very sad look on his face.

I wanted to reach across the table and promise to visit, and to have him up to see me, but I couldn't, wouldn't lie to him, not like that. So instead we all ate dinner in almost total silence, never really saying everything we wanted to.

-o-o-o-o-

I stared out the window of Edward's car as we drove home, my mind on so many things. Halfway home Edward reached across the car and took my hand into his and squeezed it lightly. I looked away from the window and met his eyes. I wanted to know what Charlie had been thinking, but I didn't want to ask.

"He's going to really miss you." Edward said, telling me what I wanted without me asking. "He's sure it's going to be different now, with you so far away." Edward looked back out towards the road and sighed. "He's happy you have me with you there." I was a little surprised by that, so, as I could see, was Edward.

"So am I." I said squeezing his hand lightly. "Everything is going to be ok Edward." I told him and he nodded his head then looked back at me, his eyes worried.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked and I was a little confused. "Is this...are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded my head right away; I didn't want him to ever doubt it.

"Edward, this," I said holding up our intertwined hands, "is everything I'll ever want. Us. Together. Forever." He nodded his head and looked at the road again, he was deep in thought and for once I wished _I_ could read minds.

"Edward," I said as my own doubts began to worm their way into my heart. "This is still what you want, right?" I asked and his head whipped over to look at me, his eyes dark and fierce.

"Bella, I have waited a hundred years for you, this is _all_ I want." He finally said as his eyes bore into mine. I nodded my head unable to speak as I looked into his eyes. I wondered, as I'm sure he did, if I'd ever stop worrying over whether this was what he wanted. I didn't even realize at first when we pulled into his driveway. He didn't move after we parked by the house and I waited. He had something else to say I could tell.

"Bella, can I ask something of you?" He asked and I wondered what it was he wanted, knowing there wasn't a lot in this world I wouldn't give him.

"You can ask," I teased him, a hint of a smile on my face when he nodded.

"I wonder, could you...?" He trailed off and I sighed, I was getting a lot of unfinished sentences today. "Would you be willing to wait, just one more night?" I opened my mouth to protest but he put his fingers over my lips before I got anything out. "Just...just one more night. I just...I just want to listen to your heart beat and lay with you as you sleep, once more." I almost couldn't hold his gaze the look he had was so intense. I couldn't refuse him; there wasn't really anything I wouldn't give him. I nodded my head slowly, unwilling to deny him this one last night, unwilling to deny myself this one last night.

He was out of the car and opening my door before I even realized he'd moved. He held his hand out for me and I took it as he helped me out of the car. As soon as I was standing he swept me up off my feet. I giggled as he walked me towards the house. I looked around as we entered, expecting to see someone, Alice or Esme, wanting to know how it went, but the house was still, and it almost seemed empty.

They must be elsewhere and right now I really didn't care. I nestled into Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes as we walked up to our room. He set me down softly on the bed, a tender look on his face as he smiled at me. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out my pajamas and handed them to me, smiling. I changed quickly into them and then smiled up at him and patted the bed next to me. He smiled at me and walked over then lay down.

He pulled me close to him; his scent an overwhelming presence in my mind. He pulled the covers up over us and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. He should be cold, but laying here with him, it was perfect. I leaned away from him just a little, enough that I could look up and meet his eyes.

"I love you." I told him smiling, surprised by how tired I suddenly was.

"I love you too." He told me before he kissed the top of my head. I put my head in the crook of his arm and closed my eyes. He began to hum and I recognized my lullaby at once. It was a little bitter sweet, to know this was the last time he would ever hum me to sleep. I took a deep breath and let the tiredness slip away as I drifted off into sleep.

-o-o-o-o-

I woke the next morning to a phone buzzing on the bedside table. I reached out and grabbed blindly for it, still not fully awake. It seemed to find its way to my hand and I finally opened my eyes all the way. Edward was standing there, smiling down at me. I looked away from him after a moment and blinked a few times before I opened the phone. It was a text message. I opened it and was a little surprised to see it was from Jacob.

**_'Talked to Sam, the treaty holds, because this is what you want. I'll miss you.'_**

It seemed an odd thing to text to me, why not just tell me in person? But then again, he didn't know when I was doing it exactly or when he'd see me next. I was happy to have it though, one less thing to worry about. I held the phone out to Edward and he took it.

"Well." Was all he said nodding his head slightly. He closed the phone and set it aside. I stared at the silver phone then looked up at Edward.

"Wait, my phone was totaled yesterday, where did that come from?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I had your calls sent to my phone, till we get you a new one." He told me and I nodded my head, smiling. He really did think of everything. His face went serious and he shuffled from foot to foot, a thing I had never seen him do before, he was nervous.

"We're...um...all set." He told me, I'd never seen him look so unsure of himself. I sat up and looked him over; he was wearing dark green, a color that looked very good on him.

"We're doing it right now?" I asked, just a little surprised that it was going to happen right now, it was only, I looked at the clock, wow, it was 11:30. I'd slept the morning away.

"We don't have to." Edward said jumping on the defense. "We can wait till tonight, or-

"No, now is good." I smiled brightly at him. I was excited, well not really looking forward to the pain, but, after the pain. "I'll get dressed." I told him pushing the covers back. He nodded his head and reached out to touch my cheek, he trailed his fingers down my neck until his hand rested over my heart. He took a deep breath and sighed and when I looked up his eyes were closed. He took another deep breath but this time when he let it out he smiled a little crooked half smile that made my heart skip a beat. He laughed and I stood up, his hand still over my heart.

"Think that's funny do you?" I asked and he nodded his head, his eyes still closed. I leaned into him, pulling him closer. I ran my nose up his neck, sending my heart racing, as I took a deep breath of him. Then I pulled back and kissed him, lingering there as long as I could without air. Finally I pulled back and he had his eyes open and he was smiling, though, the smile only just barely touched his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

We walked down the stairs into the normally noisy living room, but today everyone was sitting on the couch, mostly silent. I looked around at everyone then did double take. Everyone was here, I had half expected that Rosalie wouldn't show, and that would have counted out Emmett too. But they were both there, sitting across from Jasper and Alice, all wearing half sad faces.

"You all look like someone just died." I said smiling, giggling a little. Alice smiled but Rosalie's frown deepened and I felt Edward stiffen slightly next to me.

"Well, I thought it was funny." I murmured under my breath. "Are we doing it here?" I whispered so low I was sure Edward was the only one who could hear me.

"No," He told me shaking his head. "They just wanted to wish you...luck." He finally decided on and I nodded my head.

Emmett was the first of the six to stand from the couch and smile at me. He walked over and looked down at me, his face softer then I'd ever seen it before. He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It only hurts for a little while." He told me softly squeezing my shoulder lightly. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, nodding, though my stomach twisted at his words. He stepped aside, behind where Edward was standing, and waited.

Alice and Esme rose next, both walked over to me quickly and pulled me into a four armed hug. I held on to both of them, taking in the cool feel of their skin. I wondered how they would feel when I was one of them, would it feel cold still, or warm somehow?

"We'll all be here waiting." Alice whispered, her voice a flutter in my ear.

"Everything will turn out fine, in the end." Esme told me as she pulled pack to smile at me. "We all love you so much." I smiled back nodding my head. They stepped back to where Emmett was standing, both wearing small smiles now.

"So," Jasper said as he walked over to me. He didn't hug me; I was glad that soon he would not have to guard himself around me. "Welcome to the family Bella." I looked up at him, touched, and smiled. He walked away and Rosalie was in his place in seconds. She had an odd look on her face as she looked down at me. It was a mix of happiness, pain and frustration. Well, at least there was a little happiness in there somewhere.

"You don't have to do this." She told me softly looking me in the eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. Jasper and Alice had their arms around each other; both had smiles on their faces. Esme had her hand on Edward's shoulder, and I could see the love on her face. I meet Edward's eyes for a moment and he smiled his crooked smile, and for the first time today it seemed completely genuine. I looked back at Rosalie and over her shoulder to Carlisle, he was smiling softly.

"Yes," I finally said looking back at Rosalie, smiling. "I do." I told her, she nodded her head softly and sighed.

"Well then, welcome to the family." She told me, though the way she said it, it almost sounded as though she were welcoming me to some kind of prison. Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling.

"All ready?" He asked and I nodded my head and felt Edward come to my side. Edward took my hand and smiled at me, it was a sad smile, and I knew, even now, he worried for me.

Edward and I followed Carlisle out of the living room and back up the stairs to the second floor. He stopped at an opened door and walked through. There was what looked like dozens of pillows in a pile in the middle of the room making a kind of nest. Edward reached behind us and closed the door to the room.

"Are you sure..." I trailed off as I looked around the large room. It was all white, just like most of the room, but there was an odd padding on the walls. "Are you sure we should do this here?" Both men looked at me a little oddly, as if to say 'where else?' I looking around the room again before I realized there were no windows.

"It's just...what if I'm heard?" I asked and I saw understanding in their eyes. "We are in the middle of nowhere, but, what if someone hears me...screaming?" I had a hard time choking the last word out and Edward took my hand again.

"We keep the piano downstairs, but this was originally intended to be the music room." Carlisle told me as though that explained it all. I didn't understand what that had to do with anything, and obviously the look on my face told him that because he added, "Its sound proof." I nodded my head at that; the thought calmed me a little, surprisingly enough.

"Bella are you-

"Don't." I said smiling at Edward as I walked farther into the room. "I'm ready." I said, feeling confidant and scared at the same time. Carlisle went to his medical bag and pulled out a syringe and I winced, I hate needles.

"Do you really think that will help?" I asked him, my voice flat as he turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it before he said anything. He seemed to think about it for a moment then shook his head.

"It _might_." Edward insisted and I smiled at him. If it would help ease Edward's mind I would take the shot.

"Well, then it's worth a try then." I said trying not to grimes as Edward led me over to the pillows, and Carlisle.

I sat down in the middle of the pillow nest and smiled up at Edward before he knelt down next to me. He reached out and gently touched my face, running his hands over my cheek, my neck, then up through my hair. With his hand on the back of my head he gently laid me back, till I was lying on the pillows. It was a comfortable place to be, warm and soft. I could feel Edward's anxiety coming off him in waves so I smiled up at him. I reached out and touched his cheek, keeping my eyes on his when I felt Carlisle take my other arm in his hand. I felt him find the vain, then the sharp pain as he slid the needle in.

"I love you." I told Edward smiling through the pain of the shot, I really hated needles.

"I love you too." Edward told me, though there was an edge to his words, as though it pained him that he loved me so much, selfishly, he'd told me once.

"All of it," I said looking into his eyes. "The pain, the fear, the loss, it's all worth it. You're worth it." I tried to say something else but my mind started to feel fuzzy around the edges.

"I'm not." He said shaking his head. "But I'm selfish enough to be glad you think so." I wanted to argue with him, but I was having trouble putting together a coherent thought. I wondered just what it was that Carlisle had given me.

-o-o-

_Edward's POV_

"Do you..." Carlisle trailed off and I looked away from Bella for a moment to meet his eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

'_Can you handle this?'_ He whispered in my mind. I understood what he meant. Could I not kill her? Could I do this, was I strong enough? I looked down and meet her warm brown eyes. She was smiling softly, trustingly, and I was sure the drugs were starting to take hold.

"We'll be fine." I said looking up to find the room was already empty.

"Bella love, how do you feel?" I asked and she took a deep breath before letting it out softly. She smiled and then let out a tiny giggle.

"Good," She answered and I nodded my head, the drugs were definitely working. I could only hope they helped, even if only a little. She looked around the room we were sitting in and then looked at me again.

"When we get to Alaska," She started, though her words were slightly off, "Let's find a meadow, just like ours ok?" She asked and I smiled, nodding my head. I couldn't believe what I was about to do to her. I couldn't stand that I was about to inflict the most painful thing on the one person I loved the most in this world. I ran my hand over her face, down her neck and over her shoulder. I ran it down the length of her arm, her eyes following my every move. Finally I ended at her wrist, where the crescent moon shaped scar was. She smiled and nodded her head, a very content look on her face.

"A good place to start," She whispered her voice feather light, but still almost coherent. I nodded my head, wishing there was another way, any other way. I picked up her hand, never breaking our gaze. I kissed the palm of her hand, and then kissed her wrist, over the scar. Then, taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth, and let my teeth sink into her sweet, inviting skin.

I looked up at her sharp intake of breath, but she smiled, though it was a pained smile, and nodded at me. It wasn't as hard as it was the first time, to pull away, to stop myself. I put her hand down softly in the pillows and wrapped it in a bandage Carlisle had left. I moved around her quickly, too fast for her eyes to follow this time. I bit into her other wrist, and this time she didn't wince at all, just held my gaze. Carlisle said five bites, wrists, ankles and neck. After I finished with her ankles I walked around to her head and sat down, pulling her torso into my lap, any moment now and the pain would start, and I wanted to be there for her when it did.

She looked up at me, and I could see the beginnings of the pain in her eyes. And yet, she smiled, pulled her hair off her shoulder and angled her head away from me, so her neck was poised just under my chin. Her scent, something I had fought so hard against for so long, hit me again, as though for the first time. It seemed silly and a little trite, but I bent down, her eyes still on me, and bit her neck.

Her intake of breath was different this time, and it took me a moment to realize it was happiness, that this was truly what she wanted. Her eyes fluttered closed as I pulled away and I thought for a moment she might have passed out. But she took a deep shuttered breath and her eyes opened again, though she was now gritting her teeth, hard.

"Bella?" I asked softly, afraid to ask how she was.

"I'm fine." She wheezed out and I noticed she was clenching and unclenching her hands, open and closed, open and closed. The fire must have started, the pain, flowing from her arms, towards her heart faster and faster, and now there was nothing to be done to stop it. "I love...you." She got out in-between deep breaths. She was trying to stay calm, to not cry out, focused on me.

"I love you too." I told her brushing back the tears leaking out of her eyes. "It passes, not quickly, but it does pass." She nodded her head and her eyes slammed shut, she mewled like a cat as her body bowed form the pain, a look on her face so engulfed in the pain it shattered my heart. I held onto her, hoping that it would be quick, that it could all be over.

-o-o-

_Bella's POV_

It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, down my neck, pain filled my body in a way I had never even imagined. I had to hold back the pain, to keep it to myself as much as I could. Edward was suffering enough with this. I did not want to add to it.

"Tell...me...something," I finally got out in small gasps. I was having trouble keeping my mind on anything but the pain, I needed a distraction. "Tell...me...about...Alice." I decided on the name randomly and tried to listen as he spoke softly about his sister. I didn't really hear the words, but I could hear the love when he spoke about her. I think talking helped him more than it did me, but I was ok with that. I could also hear the worry and I wished I could take it away, I wish it could all be over, for both our sakes. Finally the fire came, like a river of lava had taken the place of my blood and was flowing through my body. This was different than before, in Phoenix it was painful, but this was agenizing.

The pain was so strong that I could not hold back the whimpering, the small cries and sobs as it filled every corner of my mind. Finally the pain began to intensify and I could no longer hold back a scream. It tore through me but the pain only seemed to worsen, finally, too weak to stop it, the pain overwhelmed me, taking me over in a wave of darkness that I welcomed.

-o-o-

I came to and sunk under the darkness over and over again. The first few times I fought my way out of the darkness all I could feel was the pain; all I could focus on was the pain. Though it seemed to come and go as well, it had traveled, leaving no inch of me untouched. When it was there, which was more often than not, it filled me. A fire I could not see and could not put out, it seemed to be burning me from the inside out.

The first time I surfaced long enough to fight away the pain, to push it to the back of my mind, I heard the hum of a soft voice and felt strong arms wrapped around me, cradling me. I wanted to look up, to see his eyes but the pain flared and it was too much for me to fight and so the blackness claimed me again.

Every time I woke for longer than a few seconds I could feel him with me. I had no way of knowing how long we had been in this little room together, it felt like the pain was never-ending, like we'd been in here forever. I wondered how long it had been, and how long I had left.

The next time I woke it was to the sound of someone screaming, a blood retching scream that filled the air, and my head. It took a few moments before I realized the screaming was coming from me. That _I_ was thrashing where I lay, held down by a pair of strong hands. I tried to hold on, tried to keep myself in the now, out of the darkness, but the pain filled my entire being. The pain shot through me the likes of which I'd never felt before. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once. There was a tightening in my chest, like someone had crashed through my ribs and was squeezing my heart, crushing it. Before the darkness clamed me again though I looked up and meet his eyes. He looked pained, as though he were going through this with me. As the darkness filled my eyes I tried to speak, but I was too late, and the darkness had me.

"I love you," A voice filled my head again, the pain was fading a little, and someone was rocking me back and forth, holding me tightly to them. "Bella," His voice was soft and held a hint of sadness as I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Edward," I tried to say, but it came out on a squeak and I shook my head cleared my throat and tried again. "Edward." I said, sounding more myself that time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pulling away just a little. I closed my eyes for a moment and took inventory, something was off, but mostly I felt fine. I felt, good, tired, and a little sore, but good. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, bright and happy. It was then that I realized what felt off. I raised my hand to my chest, and his hand coved mine and squeezed.

"How odd," I finally said and he smiled a little.

"You'll get use to it." He said and I nodded my head, knowing that he knew what he was talking about.

"How do you feel?" He asked again and I took a deep breath. His scent hit me then, so strong it made my head spin. But it was a good feeling, a strong feeling.

"Good," I told him leaning away a little. "I feel good." I took another deep breath, bringing my face closer to him as I did. His scent was the same, and different, stronger almost as though it was more concentrated now. I closed my eyes and took another long slow breath, searching out what had changed. I smiled, nodding my head, when I figured it out, the draw to him was different, it was no longer animalistic, no longer prey and predator. I reached out and touched his face, his head moving into my touch. I smirked slyly as I traced the line of his lips, his eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the touch. I could barely hold myself back from kissing him, there was such a strong pull, so much need.

Before I'd really thought it through I'd pulled him down to me by his shirt, his face only an inch from mine now. His eyes popped open and I could see the fire in his eyes, they smoldered with it and I smiled before I crashed my lips to his. Slowly, and with great care, I opened my mouth and traced the lines of his lips again, this time with the tip of my tongue. His response was immediate and for the first time ever our tongues touched in a frenzy of kissing as we both deepened the kiss. I rolled, pulling him closer to me, so he was more lying on me now and wrapped my hands in his hair. After a while a noise became apparent to me, it was a low, almost purring sound and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from me.

It was all I could do to keep myself from tearing all his clothes off. I pulled back slowly, and Edward let me go, though I could tell he'd tried to hold on to me for a moment. It was so strange, to be as strong as him, stronger for the moment. We were both panting as we laid back in the pillows, but he had a huge smile on his face that made my heart warm, even if it couldn't beat anymore.

"So," I breathed out, not really sure what I was going to say.

"Exactly," Edward said, laughing a little now. "Let's go down and say hi to everyone. Then, you and I have some packing to do."

"Alaska." I said smiling at the thought of it. A new start, with Edward, I couldn't wait. He took my hand and helped me to my feet. We walked, hand in hand, down the stairs.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" He asked before we walked into the living room. "No thirst yet?" I looked over and meet his eyes, I'd completely forgotten about the thirst. I thought about it for a moment then shook my head.

"No, nothing." I told him and he nodded his head.

"It will come." He assured me, and nodded my head. I was hoping it took its sweet time. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room with him.

"Everyone," Edward said and all heads turned towards us. I was sure, if I could, I would be blushing. "Meet, the new and improved, Bella Cullen."

A/N- Sorry it took me a while to get this out. Hope you all like it. Till next time, R&R!


End file.
